I'll Remember
by crapazoidwtf
Summary: Kurt is sick in the hospital and his memory is getting worse every day. When he is finally told that he needs surgery, Kurt is adamant about waiting until his husband Blaine can be there by his side. However, Blaine is a soldier away on active duty. Will he be able to make it home before Kurt's condition takes a turn for the worse? Soldier!Blaine and Sick!Kurt (Rating may change)
1. Coming Home

Author's Note: So this idea kept buzzing around in my head. I finally wrote it down.

It's not exactly going to be a full-length story like my others. It's more of a short multi-chapter thing.

**Anything like this will be referring to something that is written in the story.**

_Anything like this will be referring to a flashback in the story._

If something seems confusing, just let me know and I'll clear it up!

Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Everything I know about army regulations and hospital procedures has been taken from the internet! Hope I covered everything I don't own!

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 1)

"Hi, Kurt. How are you feeling today?"

"Oh absolutely splendid, Quinn. The pasty colored walls and crisp smell of chemicals just perks me the hell up."

"When are you ever going to call me Dr. Fabray?"

"When I finally forget that we ever went to school together."

Quinn's attitude dissipated immediately, her face softening, maybe even a tinge of sadness crossing her features. "I told you we'd find out what the problem was before anything that drastic happened."

"Really? Because I don't remember that conversation happening between us, nor do I remember how long I've actually been here. This. Is. Ridiculous!" Kurt shouted, huffing in frustration at the confusion of it all.

However, Quinn didn't seem fazed. She just came over to Kurt's hospital bed and rubbed his arm soothingly, catching sight of the moisture prickling at the corners of Kurt's eyes. "Your dad brought you in. The University called him and said you collapsed in the middle of a lecture. When he rushed to get you from their on campus clinic, he found you vomiting into a trashcan."

"Oh my God…my students! Tests are in a couple of weeks and I still have to come up with a theme for their Fashion Final!" Kurt panicked.

Quinn chuckled, "No, no. You colleague, Sugar, took over your classes for the time being. It's just until you've found out what was wrong and have recovered enough to go back to teaching. You're one of their prize professors in the Fashion department after all."

Kurt scoffed, "She's hardly the person I would choose to—hold up! You don't even know what's wrong with me?"

"That…is also why I'm here. We did another work up…and we found something." Quinn leveled, her voice evening out into that monotone doctor voice.

"Tell me." Quinn pursed her lips in contemplation. "Please, Quinn. I don't care if I'll forget in the next minute or whatever. I just…I have to know."

Quinn nodded, pulling out a manila envelope from the inside of her white coat. She opened the flap to pull out some scans. Then she held them up to the light. "This is a scan of your brain."

"It's a fabulous brain."

"Only second to my own." Kurt scoffed, and Quinn gave a slight smile. "Now, you see this mass right here?" She pointed out.

Kurt's face paled, a churning in his gut making him want to dry heave. "Quinn, I know I'm not the smartest person here. But is that…?"

Quinn nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am, you have a tumor." She squeezed his shoulder. "But I do have some good news, Kurt."

Kurt let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah? What could possibly constitute as good news after that?"

"It's benign. The tumor's not cancerous. Given your mother's history and what happened to her, I'd say this is good news. All we have to do is cut it out, and you'll be good as new."

"Are you talking…brain surgery? I need brain surgery?!" Kurt plopped his head back into the pillow and threw an arm over his face. A burning in his throat occurring with how much he wanted to cry and his sniffles being the only sound to be heard in the otherwise quiet hospital room. "I…want…Blaine."

"He's on active duty, Kurt."

"I know he's on active duty! My husband is on a 12-month deployment and I know that! I have not reached the point where I have forgotten about my own husband, DOCTOR FABRAY!" Kurt shouted at her, immediately feeling bad about taking out his frustrations on her when she got a slight look of hurt on her face. "I'm…I'm sorry. I…I just…"

"Kurt, it's okay. The tumor is messing with you in a lot of ways. I'll let you have some time to take it in. Carole will come by with your lunch, and in a couple of hours your dad will be out of work to visit you with Finn. And I will be back later…to discuss the surgery, okay?" Quinn said lightly, stroking her friend's hair gently.

"Okay…" Kurt said pathetically, swiping at the tear stains on his face.

"Here, I also brought these for you." When Kurt glanced up, he saw a pen and a sticky note pad being handed to him. "I figured you could write things down and post them around you. You know, so you can keep track of certain things."

Kurt accepted them, giving Quinn a watery smile before rolling his eyes at the bright pink color of the notes. "Thank you."

"Oh, and Kurt? I don't think you remember, but there is a letter from Blaine you keep under your pillow." She smiled at him, heart aching at the way his glassy eyes positively lit up at the information.

Quinn then turned on her heel and exited the room, closing the sliding door behind her. She walked over to the nearest closet and closed the door behind her. Gasps of air hiccupped from her mouth as she finally let the tears fall. Her delicate hand coming to try and muffle the sobs that wanted to escape her. For several minutes she let herself silently cry, asking the Lord that she prayed to so much why this had to happen to him. She jumped when the door opened, getting ready to claw out an intern's eyes for catching her in such a ruffled state, but she immediately retracted her claws when she saw it was Carole.

"Carole."

"Hi, honey."

"His memory is getting worse, he's forgotten again."

"I know…but, but I heard you finally have a diagnosis, right?"

"Yes, but it won't make what's happened any easier."

Meanwhile, Kurt eagerly reached under his pillow, pulling out the worn piece of paper. He'd obviously read it time and time again, though what it said Kurt wasn't really sure. There was only one way to find out. Kurt opened the letter and smiled, a picture falling out of his husband. He was in some camouflage pants and an army green shirt, his arm thrown around one of his fellow army buddies who had short-cropped, curly blonde hair. Rubbing a thumb over his husband's face, Kurt went back to read the letter.

**Kurt Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

**Mr. Hummel-Anderson**

**Mr. Kurt Anderson**

**My love,**

**Almost five years have gone by and I still can't get over the fact that you're legally my husband. Jeremiah thinks I'm still nothing but a love struck teenager, but how can I not be when everyday I wake up knowing you agreed to forever with me? Okay, I'm being mushy, I can see you rolling your eyes at me. Your beautiful unique glasz eyes that I miss seeing even when they are glaring at me with that seriously scary look you do because I've put my foot in my mouth (again!). Anyways, have I got some news for you!**

**I'm coming home, baby.**

**My R&R is coming up soon. Two weeks of just you and me. After we visit your ****pants**** (PARENTS! I meant parents) and Finn, I'm locking us upstairs in our bedroom. I need to get reacquainted with that perfect body of yours. I miss those noises you make, and the dirty things you say when I'm deep inside you. And God, I didn't intend to write that. Please don't show this to Carole or Burt (But say Hi to them for me! And Finn too! I miss them…but I will always miss you the most).**

**Hi, Kurt! This is Jeremiah! Please work your boy over good and hard before you send him back here. His whining and sexual frustration is getting on my nerv—(Ignore him!)**

**Dammit! I hate Jeremiah now! He is not my friend anymore! (I'm just kidding, but I'm pretending I'm mad at him so he can feel bad and split his last Snickers bar with me. YUM!)**

**Anyway, I can't wait for you to tell me all the wonderful things you've done at school when I get back. I know it's hard to be away for so long. The occasional phone call or Skype session isn't enough, but just remember.**

**I love you.**

**I know you never intended to fall in love with a hobbit of a soldier like me, but I'm glad you did. When it gets hard, I just remember what I'm fighting for. I'm protecting what I love. My home. My friends. My family. My Kurt.**

**I'll be home soon, baby. Nothing can keep me away from you.**

**All my love and more,**

**Your Blaine**

**And Jeremiah! (Especially ignore this)**

**No…no…just no.**

**You ruined it, Jeremiah.**

**Get out.**

**Great, now he's pouting. I have to split my Twix with him.**

**P.S. I love you, Kurt!**

**P.P.S. I apologize for the chocolate smudges on the letter. It's Jeremiah's fault.**

Kurt chuckled all throughout the letter. Blaine's quirkiness shining through and actually making him feel better. He didn't know how many times he's read this letter, but he could read it over and over again without getting tired of it. The ink on the postmark was smudged so he couldn't decipher the date too well, but Blaine had written 'soon.' So…maybe he could have the surgery when Blaine was there with him. Blaine should be coming home, and he would to be here for Kurt, right?

Kurt's heart leapt. Yeah, he could do anything when Blaine was by his side. So he had an upset stomach and a few headaches…oh and the memory thing. That was bad, but he didn't have cancer. So he could wait a few days. He would. He would wait for Blaine. Blaine would want to be here for something as serious as brain surgery. So it's decided, Kurt wrote down various things on the notes. His decision, what Quinn told him, the letter under his pillow, Blaine's upcoming R&R. Yeah, he needed to remember this.

A smile crept across Kurt's face. He wasn't sure how soon he'd forget what he'd just learned, but for right now he could remember. And what he felt like remembering right this second…was the first time he and Blaine met.

* * *

"_Kurt, Kurt look!"_

"_What!"_

"_That guy has been staring at our table the whole night. Do you think he's going to buy me a drink?"_

"_Rachel, I honestly don't know."_

"_Party pooper. Come on, just glance over. He's so cute!"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend, glancing to the side to see a man with short black curls, angular features, and deliciously lean muscled arms folded atop his table. He was staring at their table with a smirk, and completely ignoring the other guys sitting at the table with him. Kurt gulped, damn, he was hot, but if he's been staring at Rachel all night, then what chance did he have with a straight guy? Kurt quickly shook himself and turned back to Rachel, "Well, if he buys you a drink, I approve. Happy?"_

"_Wow, you're bitchy. Still no luck finding a job, huh?"_

"_Hearing 'you're very talented, but we're just not looking for designs with THAT unique a twist' for the sixth time is not exactly aspiring any confidence in me."_

"_Well, if your outfit is anything to go by, then they are seriously missing out. I, for one, love that jauntily placed cap, like a Russian Tsar."_

_Rachel and Kurt both gasped. Turning to the side and realizing that the same man who had been eyeing their table was standing in front of them, apparently eavesdropping on their conversation. Rachel was batting her eyelashes and tilting her head a bit more to try and catch the guy's line of sight, but apparently his eyes were only there for Kurt._

_Kurt composed himself after a moment and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse you, but when is it ever okay to eavesdrop on a conversation that you aren't apart of?"_

_The man only smiled, "You're absolutely right. How rude of me. Might I buy you and your gorgeous friend here a drink in apology?"_

_Rachel absolutely swooned; she was half a centimeter away from falling out of her chair. However, Kurt was still not amused. "When you put it like that…how about, no."_

_Kurt ignored the kick in the leg he received from Rachel, resisting the urge to pointedly glare at her. The dark haired man chuckled, "I'm not that easily discouraged, you know."_

_This time, Kurt did turn fully towards him. "Really? And what exactly are you so determined to get?"_

_The other male didn't seem deterred by Kurt's snippiness. Actually, he leaned in close to Kurt too. Only a few inches of space separated their faces now. "You, of course." Kurt scoffed. "No, seriously. While I was back over there, and not so subtly checking out how amazing your ass looks in these skintight jeans, there was only one thing running through my mind."_

"_Was there?"_

"_Yes, and I just had to rush over here to tell you."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_You look cute…like, dirty cute."_

_Kurt jerked back and spluttered, blushing when the guy got a sexy grin on his face and trying not to throw his drink at Rachel when she giggled loudly at the spectacle. "I-I…I think its time for you to go back to your friends now."_

"_Without a number? Or even a name? I'll be humiliated."_

"_His name is Kurt!"_

"_Rachel!" This time, Kurt kicked her under the table._

"_Kurt, huh? I like it."_

"_Well, I'm so happy you approve." Kurt said sarcastically._

"_My name is Blaine."_

_Kurt folded his arms over his chest, "Good for you. Well, you have a name. You can go now." The guy, now deemed Blaine, just stood there. "Oh my gosh, what?"_

"_I'm just waiting for your stunning friend to blurt out your number."_

_Rachel beamed, "Oh! Its…"_

_Kurt gave her his scariest bitch glare, "Don't. You. Dare."_

"_Oooh, so close." Blaine chirped, snapping his fingers in a mock-disgruntled manner._

"_You are not going away, are you?" Kurt laughed, the whole exchange completely making him forget about his bad luck. This Blaine character's persistence actually ripping him out of his bitchy mood and putting a smile on his face, even if Blaine couldn't see it because Kurt was shaking his head at him._

"_Just call me, Mr. Determination." Blaine chuckled._

"_All right, you want a number? I'll give it to you."_

_Blaine got a skeptical look on his face, "Why do I get the feeling there's a catch?"_

_Kurt smiled wickedly, "Oh, maybe because there is?" He grabbed Blaine by his collared polo and pulled him to stand between Kurt's legs, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Blaine was now the one blushing. He ignored the whoops and hollers that were directed towards him, presumable from Blaine's friends. "I'll tell you my number, and if you can remember it, then you can call me." Next, Kurt leant up to quickly whisper his number into Blaine's ear. Then he pulled back, and pushed Blaine away, sending him back to his friends._

_When he turned back to see Rachel smirking at him, he chuckled at the fact that he actually did that. "So…did you give him your actual number?"_

_Kurt smiled a bit shyly, "I…might have, yes."_

_Rachel had to suppress a squeal as she clasped her hands together. "What if he calls and asks you out? Would you go?"_

_Kurt looked back over at the table, watching as the guys poked and taunted Blaine good-heartedly at what had probably occurred between Blaine and him. "You know what? I probably would."_

_A day or so passed, and Kurt had almost forgotten about his encounter with the obnoxiously cute Blaine. Almost. That is, until he received a phone call from an unknown number. One that, when he answered, the first thing to greet him was, "Hey, I remembered."_

* * *

A/N: Yay! First chapter! Please Review, PM, Alert, and Favorite if you want this story to continue. I would really like to hear your thoughts about it! Thank you! :D


	2. To serve and Protect and All That Jazz

Author's Note: So this is the longest chapter I have ever written, for like...any of my stories. But I just couldn't break it up, I had pictured all this together. So...yeah.

A lot of angst in this chapter, but I hope I balanced it out with the fluffiness in here too.

Oh! And I think I REALLY tested the boundaries of the Rated T warnings. I believe I stayed within limits, but if not, let's let it be our little secret. Kay? :D

As always, THANK YOU for your amazing reviews. I love you all, and Happy Reading!

No beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 2)

_Kurt smiled from ear to ear as he watched Blaine place a delectable looking plate of Chicken Alfredo in front of him. Blaine had insisted that after the weeks they'd spent together, it was about time he cooked Kurt dinner. The blushing fashionista had consented, of course, Blaine proved to be very persuasive when he directed Kurt with his heated stare of golden honey bedroom eyes. Yes, they were bedroom eyes; Kurt could find no other way to describe them. So that's how they found themselves that Friday evening, in Kurt's apartment with Blaine pouring him wine that he'd insisted went fabulously with the pasta. Blaine finished his rummaging around in the kitchen with the stripping off of the apron he'd borrowed from Kurt, one of the hand-embroidered aprons that read 'I cook, You clean.' _

"_Dinner by candle light, Mister Anderson? Careful now, I think your decency is showing." Kurt teased, sipping the rich tasting wine as his eyes roamed over his date's ensemble. A black button down with a dark silver bowtie, matching dark silver dress pants, and black shoes encompassed his compact form. It was the perfect mix of understated with a dash of flare, and Kurt could not wait to see what that outfit would look like crumpled on his bedroom floor._

_Blaine took his seat across from Kurt, gently placing the cloth napkin in his lap and chuckling nervously before he answered. "I guess you just bring out the humbleness in me. I-Is it too much?"_

_Kurt's eyes softened, reaching his hand out to grasp Blaine's and keep it from fiddling with a loose piece of thread from the tablecloth. "No, it's…completely romantic actually. What did you do? Major in courtship or something?"_

_Blaine chuckled again, "Courtship? Are we back in the Victorian ages now?"_

"_Oh shut up and let me enjoy my pasta."_

"_I promise it's delicious."_

"_I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Cocky Pants."_

"_So many innuendoes…"_

"_I will kick you."_

"_Feisty." Blaine smirked, hooking his ankle with Kurt's under the table when he saw the brunette getting flustered. A tender look crossed his features when Kurt proceeded to tangle their ankles together in reciprocation. The meal was delicious, of course, something that Kurt continued to praise Blaine for after he moaned around the first bite. The wine was wonderful too, so much so that the two were well into their second bottle._

_With the warmth of wine coursing through their veins, the couple had moved to the living room, easily and languidly. They had kicked their shoes off as they cuddled up on the couch, looking at each other and talking aimlessly through the happy smiles firmly in place on their faces. Though the unexpected thing that happened was after Kurt grabbed their empty wine glasses and placed them on his coffee table. He looked over at Blaine, blue eyes dark and azure as he climbed onto the shorter male, straddling him. The hazel-eyed boy gasped, the warm weight settling in his lap making his stomach flip and his heart beat faster._

"_Wait, Kurt…" Blaine didn't get a chance to finish, his words swallowed up in the other's mouth as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. He clutched at the paler boy's lavender dress shirt, instinctively pulling the other body closer and relishing in the intense heat radiating between their bodies._

_Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired boy's neck to make their kiss deeper, hotter, and messier. Rich wine with a hint of garlic still palatable on their tongues, a delicious kiss they couldn't get enough of. The ferocity behind their little make out was unlike anything either man had ever felt, both evident with desperation. Their tongues caressed each other wetly; Kurt felt the rumbling moans in Blaine's chest in response to Kurt sucking the other male's tongue into his mouth. Kurt thread his hand into Blaine's perfectly gelled raven locks and pulled their searing lips apart, taking the opportunity to expose Blaine's taunt neck so he could suck and nip at it. Blaine whimpered when Kurt nipped at a particularly sensitive spot under his ear, his hips jerking up at the unexpected growl that came from the man seated in his lap. "Oh God…Kurt."_

_Kurt hummed against Blaine's Adam's apple, pulling away from the hicky he was determined to mark Blaine with. He moved towards Blaine's ear, to pant and whisper hotly. "Mmm…I think we should move this to the bedroom."_

_That's when Blaine's eyes snapped back into focus, the hazy cloud of arousal and alcohol seeming to dissipate. "N-No, Kurt wait. I-I need to—oh God, can you stop licking my neck for a second—tell you something."_

_Kurt nuzzled one of Blaine's loosened curls before moving back to Blaine's lips for a teasing kiss, his words ghosting over Blaine's reddening parted ones. "It's ok, Blaine. I want to. I want YOU."_

_Blaine choked on a breath, Kurt's words shooting straight to his groi—no, no! Clear head, Anderson! Focus. "I want you too, Kurt. So bad, you have no idea. But…but…"_

_When Kurt pulled back, Blaine was able to see his face more clearly and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Kurt's eyes were so dark, just full of pure want and pure lust. His face flushed pink and his hair was tousled carelessly, he looked so unabashed…Blaine was doomed, wasn't he? Kurt smirked seductively, doing a quick gyration of his hips over Blaine's straining slacks just to hear another desperate noise falling from those sinfully plumped lips. "Then how bout you show me just how bad you want me. Come on, Blaine. Tell me, tell me all the things you want to do to me."_

_Blaine groaned, his reluctance damn near dissipating all together. With the last ounce of will power he had in his system, Blaine quickly pushed Kurt back to his side of the couch. "I can't! Not until you hear me out first."_

_Kurt plopped on the cushion with a dissatisfied huff, "What, Blaine? What! What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until we were in a post-sex cuddle?"_

"_You…I…we were going to have sex? Really?" The adorably hopeful edge in Blaine's voice caused Kurt's agitation to abate slightly, but only slightly._

"_Well, now I'm not so sure. You basically chucking me off your lap doesn't exactly boast one's ego, ya know." Kurt finished off embarrassed, turning away and nervously rubbing his hands up and down the white skinny jeans covering his thighs._

_Blaine felt like a complete and total idiot. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt feel like he rejected him. Hell no, far from it. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I need to tell you something, before we go any further. And I…I just don't know how you'll react."_

_This got Kurt's attention, "Okay, then tell me."_

"_It's…It's not that easy."_

"_Come on, it can't be that bad…it's not bad, is it?"_

"_Uh…that all depends?"_

"_Blaine, seriously, you're starting to worry me here."_

_Blaine took a deep breath, turning to face Kurt fully and grab his hand. "Okay, okay. Here it goes. Look, Kurt. I like you, a lot. More than I expected to like you."_

_Kurt furrowed his brows, "I like you too, Blaine. But, why do I feel like you're about to tell me you're married or engaged or…?"_

_Blaine let out a dry chuckle, "No, no, nothing like that. There's just something I need to tell you…about me…and about my life."_

"_Well then, just say it."_

"_I'minthearmy."_

_A beat of silence occurred between them, Kurt trying to wrap his head around the words Blaine had spoken. He had to have misheard him, right? "W-What?"_

"_Soldier, I'm a soldier…in the army."_

"_Like…the U.S. Army?"_

"_Yes, and I'm being deployed. My platoon's shipping out soon…well, flying out."_

_Kurt just stared at Blaine, eyes wide in shock._

_Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter, somehow hoping that the tighter he squeezed the better he could explain himself. "I know I should have told you sooner. I just didn't think this, you and me, would be something long term. You're just…you're just so YOU, so different, and unique. All you have to do is walk into a room and you freaking own it. Your voice is this distinctive combination of lyrical and bluntness. When we talk, it's endless, and interesting, and amazing. Then, well, look at you. You're like…crazy attractive! Can you really blame me for wanting to get to know you better? Only to find out that you're totally smart and super funny to boot? "_

_Kurt slowly pried his hand away from Blaine's tightening hold, cradling it to his chest. He looked at Blaine with this look of incredulousness and, hurt maybe?_

"_I'm so…so sorry. All week I was trying to figure out the right way to tell you but, I just…I couldn't. I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you, that kind of time limit. I didn't want a minute of awkwardness between us, that's not how I wanted to share our time together. It was just me being selfish, and me being unfair to you, and—"_

_Blaine's rant was cut off as Kurt waved his hand in a shushing manner. "All week…all week? You knew you had to leave ALL WEEK?"_

"…_yes."_

"_And you couldn't find the courtesy—no—the decency to tell me?"_

"_I…"_

"_When do you leave?"_

_Blaine swallowed thickly, "Tuesday."_

_Kurt stood up abruptly and walked over towards one of the shelves mounted to his living room wall, an unexplainable pain in his chest making Kurt feel like he was about to burst at the seams. Suddenly though, for some unknown reason, he let out a wet chuckle and shook his head. "I feel like being mad at you would make me a terrible person. You're going off to make the world a better place, to serve and protect, and all that jazz. You're putting your life at risk, and yet all I can think about is how…is how I thought you were going to ask if we could be exclusive…to be…together." Kurt finished off softly, quietly._

_Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, "You have every right to be upset with me. And…as much as I would adore the chance to have you as my boyfriend, asking you to make that kind of commitment without the proper amount of time to think it through just seems unfair to you. At this point, I just know that I'd be happy to have whatever you'd be willing to give me." Blaine stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Kurt, hesitantly placing his hands on Kurt's waist. Gingerly, he turned Kurt around to face him, his heart breaking at the sight of his normally composed diva looking so lost and distraught._

"_How long?"_

"_How long, what?"_

"_How long will you be…gone?"_

"_A year."_

_Tears were beginning to sting at the corners of Kurt's eyes, but he refused to let them fall in Blaine's presence. "I think you should go. I-I NEED you to go."_

_Blaine looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "Kurt, please don't ask me to leave. Not like this."_

_Kurt sniffed, "Blaine, I don't know exactly what you want from me. For sure, I can tell you that whatever you want me to be for you is too much. I'm not that strong a person."_

"_I told you I wouldn't ask for more than you'd be willing to give, and yes. Yes, you are strong enough. You're Kurt Hummel, you can do anything. I've been around you long enough to figure out that much." Blaine said, a determined look on his face._

"_Please, I can't do this right now."_

"_Kurt…"_

"_Get out!"_

_Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He didn't know what to do. As much as he wanted to just wrap Kurt up in his arms to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, he knew he couldn't. Not right now. He had to respect what Kurt wanted, even if it pained him to do so. Thus, with a crestfallen look, and heaviness in his stomach, Blaine gathered up his things and walked towards the door. Only taking a moment to pause with his hand on the doorknob to say, "We fly out of JKF Airport at noon. Just in case you wanted to, well, just in case you wanted to know." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and hugged his frame tightly, listening for the click of the door that signaled Blaine's departure. "Good-Goodbye…Kurt."_

* * *

"Blaine, don't go!"

Kurt shot up in his bed then, breathing heavy. His hair was slick with sweat, and his throat felt raw. Had he been screaming?

"Kurt! Honey, are you alright?"

The exhausted boy looked up at the sound of the other person's voice. "Carole." Relieve immediately washed over him, the presence of his stepmother calming the anxiety coursing through Kurt's weak body.

Carole walked over to Kurt's hospital bed and put a hand over his clammy forehead. "You're sweating, and you feel a bit warm. Are you feeling feverish?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, it was probably just the nightmare I had."

"Nightmare?"

Kurt sighed, settling back into his pillows and letting Finn's mother brush his wet hair out of his face. "Not a nightmare, well, not really. I was just…remembering."

Carole sat down on the bed with Kurt, giving him one of her sympathetic smiles. "I guess that's good. Remembering things is good, even if its one of your not so pleasant ones." She pursed her lips together for a moment, contemplating her next statement. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you remembering?"

A slight smile appeared across Kurt's still sleepy features, restfulness not coming very easy to the countertenor these days. "Blaine."

Wariness seemed to flicker in Carole's eyes, right before it shifted back to her empathetic mom face. She chuckled quickly, "A nightmare about Blaine? Sorry dear, but I find that very hard to picture. You two always seem to be such a strong couple. Especially you, strong like your mother Burt always says."

Kurt let out a dry laugh, "The things you say sometimes…they're just timed so perfectly." When Carole looked confused for a moment, a confused look that mirrored Finn's own look of perplexity when something was lost on him, Kurt decided to clarify. "If I ever gave anyone the impression that I'm strong, it's only because of Blaine. I don't know what it is about him. The way he holds me, looks at me. He's the one that makes everything okay for me. He's…he's my Blaine." Kurt said lovingly, a lighter feeling coursing through him at the thought of Blaine pulling him to his chest and holding him close.

"You miss him."

Kurt's lips trembled, "So much. I don't…I don't think I can do this without him. I'm—I'm scared. Scared of what might happen…i-i-if Blaine isn't here, by my side. He's the one that makes everything okay. It's his job…he-he's Blaine. It's what he does." Moisture prickled at the corners of Kurt's glasz eyes, his chest contracting with the hiccupping cries he was trying to keep at bay, and his nose making little sniffle sounds as it tried to reel in his tears.

"Oh honey, everything's going to be okay." Carole opened her arms for Kurt, steadying herself when the man, looking more like a boy in her arms, flung his upper body into her waiting embrace. She shushed him, petting his hair and rubbing his back as he sought comfort from the woman who has loved him like her own son since he was a teenager.

"I can't…I won't have the surgery without him here."

"Kurt, sweetheart…"

"No!" Kurt pulled back suddenly, stubbornness evident on his face. "Please, don't talk me out of this. When Quinn comes in to talk about my surgery, I'm going to tell her so. Blaine is on his way home. I know he'd want to be here for this."

Carole sighed, gently placing Kurt back against the pillows. "You have told her, Kurt. More than once."

Kurt's eyes were wide. "What?"

"Honey, what's the last thing you remember before falling asleep?"

"Earlier today…w-when Quinn gave me the sticky notes!" Kurt said, sounding excited at being able to remember that much.

Carole's face grew somber, "That was a couple of days ago."

"N-No…it was this morning. I remember!"

She shook her head, "I gave you lunch right after that, dear. You were smiling and telling me about the first time you met Blaine. You were so happy, and excited about him coming home. You even showed me his letter and apologized for that little line of inappropriateness he put in it."

Kurt shook his head, running his hand through his wet hair and gripping it. "No…no, no, no, no, no."

When Carole tried to pry his fingers from his hair, Kurt shoved her hands away. She could see his hands gripping his hair tighter, tugging on it harshly, threatening to rip his chestnut hair out. "Kurt, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself." She placed her hands over his, whispering comfortingly into his ear. When she saw that it didn't have the effect she wanted, she pleaded with him. "Please, Kurtie." His father's nickname name slipped from her lips. That's when Kurt went rigid, embarrassed puffy-red eyes peeking out through his arms to look up at her skittishly. "There we go. Come on, you take such good care of your hair. Don't go ripping it out."

Kurt let her lower his hands, his icy blue eyes containing a blank stare within them. It worried her. "Kurt, are you all right?"

He just kept staring at her, more like through her she thought.

Carole touched his cheek gently; he didn't even twitch. "Um…sweetie, your dad and Finn will be here. It's nearly time for them to close up the shop. Won't that be nice, hmm?"

His glasz eyes shifted up to look at her, still seeming hazy and a bit far-off. "Can he bring me a grande nonfat mocha?"

Carole chuckled at that, her eyes stinging at how childlike his voice sounded at that moment. "I think he can manage that." She pet his hair once more, kissing his forehead before making her way out of his room.

"Carole?"

"Hmm?"

"On second thought, I'll take a fat one."

Carole let out a laugh at that, shaking her head at Kurt's request. "You got it."

Once she exited the room, Kurt grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, wiping down his face and arms. Wow, he really needed to see about taking a shower before his Dad and Finn arrived. He lay back against his pillows, more than anything wishing Blaine was already there. So he could spoon up behind Kurt, to kiss behind his ear and pet at his flanks until he could sleep peacefully again. Though, since Kurt would have to wait a little longer for that to happen, he turned on his side and hugged one of the pillows to his chest. He'd be all right. After all, Blaine has told him before that he was lucky, and lucky people will always be okay.

* * *

_Blaine looked out across the airport lobby, his back facing the airport's line to get through security. His two bags filled with his personal items had already made it to the other end of the line, his friend Jeremiah waiting with them on the other side. Blaine sighed then, looking down at his phone to see that it was almost time for them to be boarding. Kurt wasn't coming, was he?_

_The antsy solider looked back at his friend, who pointedly tapped the face of his watch, and then went back to scanning the airport one last time. He fiddled with the lapel of his army jacket, taking off the matching cap to ring it in his hands. Luckily, people had been kind enough to let him stand off to the side while he waited and continually scanned the airport. Giving the soldier sympathetic looks as they passed._

_He sighed after another moment, turning back to the buckets in front of him to place the items from his pockets in them, as well as his belt and shoes._

"_BLAINE!"_

_Blaine froze, hands rigid on his belt buckle. It couldn't._

"_Please! Wait!"_

_The soldier squeezed his eyes shut, cursing his mind for playing cruel jokes on him. It couldn't be anything more than his wishful thinking._

"_No, I don't have a ticket."_

"_I'm not trying to board a plane!"_

"_I just…I need…can you just let me find my friend? Please?"_

"_Homeland Security?! What the…what I even do?!"_

_The last high pitched sentenced that was screeched out was what made Blaine finally turn around. There he was, Kurt. Looking ruffled and haphazard in a wrinkled, white T-shirt and worn jeans. His hair hung over his forehead like he hadn't styled it today, and even from this distance away, he could see how tired Kurt looked. Though, even then, Blaine thought he looked beautiful._

_He left his things in the bin, ignoring the security personnel's protest at abandoning his items. Blaine made his way back through the people trying to go through the security line and get to Kurt, who was trying to receive information from one of the ladies behind the counter of the check-in bag area. "Kurt!"_

_The tired looking male turned towards his name, fresh tears gathering in his red-rimmed eyes at the sight of Blaine coming towards him. "Blaine!"_

_Kurt pushed himself forward, ignoring the other people in the airport lobby as he all but sprinted towards Blaine. He ignored every protest in his body that wanted to berate him for public displays of affection and just flung himself into Blaine's arms. He felt Blaine let out a whoosh of air as their chests collided, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck and even going as far as to wrap his legs around his soldier's waist. Burying his face into Blaine's neck and inhaling the incredibly warm, masculine scent that could only be described as pure BLAINE. He'd let them both collapse to the floor if only it meant he could keep the other man in his arms._

_Blaine quickly grabbed a steadying hold onto Kurt, letting out a relieved and breathy chuckle when the taller male's warm body was once again pressed against him. The incredibly public setting and gawking onlookers were the farthest things from both the men's minds. Though, seeing as they were LITERALLY in the middle of the lobby, Blaine carefully walked them back towards a little more secluded corner next to some empty waiting chairs. He leant his back against one of the walls and reached a hand up, coaxing Kurt's face away from the juncture of his shoulder so he could look the other in the eyes, his other hand still supporting Kurt's weight against his own solid frame. "You're here. You're really here."_

_Kurt sniffed pitifully, having given up on trying to keep moisture from tracking down his cheeks. "I didn't think I'd make it."_

_Blaine's lips quirked up at the corners, "Well, you did. And I'm…really happy about that."_

_For a moment, both men just stared at each other. Kurt taking in Blaine's crisp clean-cut appearance, pressed uniform, freshly shaven face, curls trimmed shorter and closer to his scalp. It made him feel self-conscious about his own rolled-out-of-bed disarray, but Kurt couldn't see any disgust or scrutiny in Blaine's eyes, and those nonjudgmental—could also be described as elated—hazel eyes are what broke the last of Kurt's reserves. "I'm sorry." He choked out wetly. "I'm so…so sorry, Blaine. I should have never kicked you out of my apartment. That was so wrong, and petty. I completely overreacted, and I should have understood how hard it must be for you. You tried to tell me, I know now there wasn't really a best time to do it." Kurt was rambling, tears slipping down his face as he kept apologizing to Blaine over and over again._

_Blaine wiped his thumb across one of Kurt's cheeks, cradling the paler male's face as he leant into the warm touch, effectively shushing the constant stream of apologies spilling from his lips. "No, Kurt. You have nothing to apologize for."_

"_But I do! You've been so…so perfect. Amazing to me even, and all I could do was throw it back in your face."_

"_Kurt…" Blaine chocked out, feeling his own rush of emotion bubble up in him._

"_Let me finish." He stressed, glossy blue eyes pleading. "I was mad you, I really was. So mad that I didn't answer any of your phone calls or texts or your emails, and really Blaine, who emails anymore?"_

_Blaine chuckled wetly, "My bad."_

"_Hush, I'm not done talking."_

_Blaine bit back a smile, making the motion of 'zipping his lips' as Kurt glared at the action. Though, when his eyes lost its heat, Blaine knew Kurt was being serious again. "I just…couldn't let the last thing I say to you be…'get out,' of all things. Especially not if…" His lower lip trembled again. "What if that was the last thing I EVER said to you? Just thinking about it kept me up all hours of the night. Rachel said I looked like someone had set fire to my designer wardrobe." Blaine chuckled at that part, sniffing afterwards to keep his own tears at bay. "Last night was the worst, I barely slept anything. At six this morning I finally got some semblance of a nap, but it's like I blinked, a-a-and it was already ten. You told me you f-fly out at noon. That's when…when it really hi-hit me."_

_Blaine couldn't keep the next sentence from leaving his lips, "What do you mean?"_

_Kurt hiccupped, his voice trembling as it whispered, "That you could die…you could really die, and I might never see you again." That thought alone caused Kurt to squeeze his limbs tighter around Blaine, once again burying his face in the soldier's neck. The paler boy just wanting to FEEL him, to be certain that Blaine was really there._

_Blaine gripped Kurt's shaking body tighter, hugging the other's back just as fiercely. "Oh Kurt…"_

"_Sergeant Anderson?"_

_Both men looked over Kurt's shoulder, seeing an airport security guard holding a bucket of Blaine's things. "Sorry to…interrupt, but you're not allowed to leave your personal items unattended." The older gentleman eyed the two of them, brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what was occurring between the two young men._

_Kurt blushed, quickly realizing that, yes, he was indeed in a public place with his arms and legs clung to Blaine's body like some cuddle-whoring octopus. He wriggled uncomfortable, clearing his throat as he extracted his limbs from around the shorter man._

_While Kurt was detaching himself from Blaine, the curly haired boy had to stifle a pout. Dammit, he liked cuddly Kurt. At the gentleman's words, Blaine could only nod, taking his offered things from the bin. "I apologize, sir. I didn't…I shouldn't have…"_

_The guard waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, son. Just don't let it happen again. Also, thank you for all that you do." He stuck out his hand, shaking Blaine's curtly, even if Blaine was still kind of in a daze. "The sacrifices you have to make, the loved ones you have to leave behind. Can't be easy." He let go of Blaine's hand and glanced at Kurt, "And thank you for allowing the one you love defend us." Then he nodded at both them respectfully, "Good day, boys." With that, he walked back over to his station, leaving a stunned Kurt and Blaine staring after him._

_Both of the boys blushed fiercely, the 'we're not together' not quite making the journey up their throats. Kurt was the first to break the silence, a light giggle making his shoulders shake. "So…Sergeant Anderson?"_

_Blaine looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he looked at the ground. "Huh…uh…yeah. I guess."_

_Kurt grinned fondly, rubbing at his wet cheek with the back of his hand. He let out a breathy laugh, "About…what the guard thought…"_

"_Oh no, Kurt. This…this is a lot for anyone. I would never want you to feel obligated or…"_

_Kurt placed a gentle finger over Blaine's lips. "Are you ever going to let me finish talking?" When Blaine mumbled out a 'sorry,' Kurt shook his head affectionately. "And stop apologizing. I think there's been too much of that happening over the last few days anyways. We. Are. Oh-kay." Blaine nodded dumbly, Kurt's finger seeming to burn against his lips pleasantly. "And…I honestly don't know what to tell you."_

_Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, removing it from his lips and holding it in his warm, firm hands. "That's okay. I'm at a loss myself."_

_Kurt shivered at how gingerly his hand was cradled, almost reverently. The touch of the fingertips really was something to get excited about. "I just…I know I'm not ready to say goodbye to you."_

"_Same here." He looked at Kurt's pale hand in between his two tanned hands. "Then, will you do something for me?" He brought the porcelain hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle as he spoke. "Will you write to me?"_

_Kurt's breath caught, Blaine's lips making his tummy flip uncontrollably. "Uhuh."_

_Blaine smiled then, a mischievous one that Kurt still hadn't become all that accustomed to yet. "Well…" He looped a finger through one of Kurt's belt loops, pulling the surprised boy in close. The other hand grabbed the back of Kurt's head, yanking the taller boy down to meet Blaine's lips in a desperate kiss. Kurt gasped, mouth parted and pliant as Blaine's lips moved against his quickly. When he pulled back, Kurt's face was flushed. Cheeks pink and lips wet. Blaine licked his lips in response, "Mmm…kiss for good luck."_

_Kurt couldn't respond, any snarky response having been stifled by Blaine's lips._

"_Always gotta get a little luck where I can, 'cause lucky people will always be okay." With that, Blaine's form came to attention. He raised his right hand to his forehead in a salute to Kurt, a cheeky wink following it. "And boy, do I feel lucky."_

_Kurt huffed, placing his hands over his face as Blaine jogged back towards the security line. Really, WHAT was he going to do about that man?_

* * *

A/N: So leave a review? Pretty please? :)


	3. Sargent McQueen

Author's Note: Yay! An update! Just want to say thank you for all your splendid reviews and awesome response to the story.

Mostly filler with some fluffy flashbacks. Next chapter will be more of the present moving forward...most likely.

Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Happy Reading!

No beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 3)

_***BUZZ BUZZ***_

_***BUZZ BUZZ***_

_***BUZZ BUZZ***_

_…_

_***BUZZ BUZZ***_

_Kurt threw his pillow off his head and grabbed his constantly vibrating phone. It was three in the freaking morning, who the hell calls this early? Or late...whatever the heck kind of time it was!_

_**Unknown**_

_Seriously?_

_Kurt's eye twitched when it vibrated again. This better be important. "Hello?" He answered sharply._

_There was a pause on the other end, then he heard someone exhale, long and drawn out. "Kurt…"_

_The sleepy boy's whole world stopped, his hand gripping his iPhone tighter as his breath hitched. "Blaine?"_

_He laughed on the other end, his honey-smooth voice filling Kurt's ears. "Yeah, it's me."_

_"Oh my Gosh." He voice started to quiver, all the pent up emotion he'd been bottling up inside that had anything to do with Blaine started rushing out in overwhelming waves. "You're okay. I can hear your voice, and you're all right. You have no idea how worried I've been." Kurt's body started shaking, not hearing Blaine's voice for almost a year had driven him crazy. He got the occasional letter from Blaine, Kurt realizing that he had more time to write than Blaine must have, and he understood. He always understood. "Is everything all right? You're not hurt or anything, are you? Please, please tell me you're okay."_

_"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm ok. Everything…everything is perfect now." Blaine soothed, the crackling of connection ripping at Kurt's heart. It reminded him how far away Blaine really was._

_Kurt sniffed, trying to bring himself under control. "Letters can only do so much, you know? Actually hearing you, talking to you," Kurt swallowed thickly. "Proves you're alive."_

_Another crackle, some shuffling, Kurt was fairly certain he heard a metal door close. "I got all your letters. Well, sometimes I get three at a time. Last week I got five though." Kurt blushed; he'd gotten a bit frantic. "I read every single one of them, whenever I get the chance, sometimes more than once. I-I try to write back when I can, but it's so difficult with everything going on. Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine's voice cracked, it was heartbreaking to hear Blaine's voice strain like that. "I miss you like crazy, baby."_

_Kurt closed his eyes, letting that warm feeling settle in his chest at the slip of endearment. "Blaine, honey, I miss you so much. You have no idea. It-It's not the same without you. Even without you near me, you've become like this weird permanency in my life." He ran a hand through his messy bed hair. "And don't you dare apologize to me, Blaine Anderson. You have nothing to apologize for. I only write so much, because no matter what I'm doing, or what happens to me, I always want to tell you about it. Maybe even a little part of me hopes that the letters take your mind off things, even if it's only for a few minutes."_

_Blaine chuckles wetly, "They do. Your letters are the things that keep me going. They even make me smile, and over here that's not an easy feat. Though, that aromatherapy body works care package was heaven in a basket. I can't thank you enough."_

_"Don't even worry about it. The issue of Vogue I slipped in there, I'd already read anyways." Kurt opened his eyes, staring across the moonlit room at his vanity mirror, where all of Sargent Anderson's letters were taped around the frame like a literary halo. "Just come back in one piece okay? I just want you back safe, and healthy, and…and with me."_

_"All right, ten more weeks. Ten more weeks, and then I'm back. Think you can wait that long?"_

_Kurt let out a dry laugh, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, sniffling quietly. "It just…gets hard sometimes. I didn't think it was possible for me to want…NEED someone this much." Kurt shook his head. How did he ever manage to fall for someone while they were thousands of miles away? "I feel so…so…"_

_"…empty?" Blaine supplied._

_"Yeah…that's one way of putting it."_

_Kurt heard Blaine shuffle around a bit more, a chair scraping in the background. "I think I can make you feel better, make it a bit easier…if you'd let me."_

_"Make me feel better? Blaine, I'll be all right. It's you I'm worried about. You're the one out there. You're the one risking your life. You're…"_

_"Kurt, shut up." Blaine chuckled out._

_Kurt pursed his lips into a thin line. Well, all right then._

_"Let's try this again. Kurt, for once, I'm going to make you feel better. And you're going to let me. Got it?"_

_An affectionate smile crossed his face, "…yes, sir."_

_"Are you at home? Were you sleeping?"_

_Kurt nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Can you lie down for me?"_

_He did so, snuggling under the covers and resting his head on his pillow. "Done."_

_"Comfortable?"_

_"Lying in bed with you talking to me? It's the most comfortable I've felt in months."_

_"Good, good." Blaine seemed to be saying it to himself rather than to Kurt._

_There was another beat of silence, but Kurt was willing to wait. He didn't know what Blaine had planned to ease the heaviness in his heart._

_Though he sure wasn't expecting what happened next._

_**Kurt, I hear you callin'**_

_**But I can't come home right now**_

_**Me and the boys are playin'**_

_**And we just can't find the sound**_

_Kurt put a hand over his mouth, breaths beginning to come out in shaky hitches. This perfect guy, perfect man, was NOT serenading him over the phone from half a world away. He just was not._

_**Just a few more hours**_

_**And I'll be right home to you**_

_**I think I hear them callin'**_

_**Oh, Kurt, what can I do?**_

_**Kurt, what can I do?**_

_But he was. He really was._

_Kurt couldn't help himself when he closed his eyes, listening to the sweet voice as it caressed his ears._

_**You say you feel so empty**_

_**That our house just ain't a home**_

_**And I'm always somewhere else**_

_**And you're always there alone**_

_Kurt whimpered, a lone tear escaping from between one of his tightly shut eyelids. The only tear he allowed himself to shed that night._

_**Just a few more hours**_

_**And I'll be right home to you**_

_**I think I hear them callin'**_

_**Oh, Kurt, what can I do?**_

_**Kurt, what can I do?**_

_He hugged his knees to his chest and curled up on his side. Even though this made Kurt want to cry, it was oddly just what Kurt needed. It made him feel closer to Blaine._

_**Kurt, I know you're lonely**_

_**And I hope you'll be all right**_

_**'Cause me and the boys will be playin'**_

_**All night**_

_Closer to this soldier._

_**All night**_

_HIS soldier._

_"Sweet dreams, Kurt."_

_Kurt's eyes were heavier now, his phone already threatening to slip from his grip as he straddled the line of consciousness. Blaine's soothing voice was already lulling him back to sleep. The last thing he heard were these three words._

_"I love you."_

* * *

As Kurt slowly came back to consciousness, he realized that his entire body felt pleasantly warm. His pillow was somehow softer, and warmer. It was a nice way to wake up, especially since the past few attempts at sleep had been less than restful. No matter how much Kurt slept, he always felt as if he'd been awake for days at a time. So this, this was refreshing. With the comforting warmth surrounding him, and the memory of Blaine's first declaration of love to him, Kurt couldn't help but smile. The first one he'd cracked in days.

Then it shifted, the warm weight shifted in his arms. Now, if that hadn't been enough to freak out a hazy feeling Kurt, then what the weight proceeded to do next certainly did. It whined. Just to reiterate, because Kurt's mind was seriously not processing this right now, it WHINED.

Kurt's eyes snapped open. The first thing he was greeted with, was a huge, fuzzy, black head. It was massive. There were pointed ears perked up, a black snout twitching as it sniffed, and…oh sweet cheesus, dark eyes, big dark eyes, open and looking directly at Kurt. Mother of God, it's a bear. It's a fucking bear.

***LICK***

And that did it.

That surely did it.

Kurt was screaming.

"Ahhhhh!" The animal barked when the human it had been sleeping with screamed in its ears. The poor animal flattening them and watched in confused concern as the human fell off the bed. He started to bark frantically, his human was in distress!

Wait, what? Bark? Bears don't bark.

Kurt scrambled backwards on the floor, and he put his hands up to protect his face, the dog still barked loudly.

"Hey! Queen, that's enough! Down boy, quiet. You're scaring Kurt." The dog whined again, the rustling of the bed sheets alerting Kurt that the dog possibly settled down on the hospital bed. "Kurt?"

Still a bit fearful, Kurt began to lower his arms. Looking up hesitantly, "F-Finn?"

Finn smiled then, kneeling down on the floor where Kurt was huddled in a ball. "Sup bro?"

Kurt lowered his hands completely now, his gaze shifting from the beast to his brother. "That's a dog."

"Uhuh."

"Finn, that's a dog."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why is there a dog in my room!?" Kurt shouted. The dog barked at the loud voice, his head lowering to settle on its paws.

"Um…because he misses his favorite person?" Finn questioned, not entirely sure of his answers anymore.

Kurt laughed, a dry one that was in all honestly not that humorous. "Finn, this is a hospital. What makes you think bringing your filthy animal in here would be anything other than a bad idea?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at him, turning back to the dog and patting the ground. "Here, Queen. Come on, boy." The dog, 'Queen,' he supposed, picked his head up suddenly. His tail waggled happily before he hopped down and started to approach Kurt.

Kurt whimpered and moved further back towards the wall. "F-F-Finn, g-get it away from m-me."

Finn sighed, grabbing the dog by the collar before it could go any further. It's nails scratched against the linoleum floor as it tried to get closer to Kurt, almost huffing in frustration as its efforts were deterred. "Uh…Kurt? Sargent McQueen is your dog."

What?

Kurt stared at Finn, and then looked over at where Queen was staring at him eagerly. The dog was fluffy, white underbelly with black patches of fur, and a curled tail. Okay, not a bear. A dog, but still…it was freaking huge. He laughed suddenly, "Why is it so big? If I were to have ever gotten a dog, it would be one of those tiny purse ones someone could punt over a fence."

Finn scratched the back of his head, "You told me what it was once, but all I can remember is that it's the type of dog from that Hachi movie that made you cry. Alpine, Acai, A pita, or whatever."

Something sparked in Kurt's brain for a moment, "Akita?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Queen started tugging on his collar again, trying to get to Kurt once more. Looking at Kurt with those big puppy brownish eyes. "You have to remember him. You and Blaine fought over this little guy's name for weeks. Then you just sort of…combined them. Though you always insist I just call him Queen." Kurt stared into the dog's eyes, willing some spark of recognition to come to him.

Queen whined and settled on his belly, worming forward cautiously as he sensed his owner's agitation. When a cold nose nudged at his knee, Kurt hesitantly held out his hand. Still, he remembered nothing. The dog bumped against his outstretched hand, licking it and nuzzling it to signal his friendliness. Kurt couldn't help but smile, scratching behind the dog's ears and giggling when Queen let out a happy snuffle. "Sorry, boy. I-I wish, I remembered you. I really do. You seem…sweet, burly and possibly ridden with mitochondrial diseases, but still sweet."

The Akita happily licked at Kurt's face, sniffing and nuzzling him in an ecstatic greeting. Finn let out a breath of relief, "Come on. Let me help you up."

Kurt nodded, allowing Finn to help him stand so he could shuffle back into his hospital bed. Queen followed right after him, settling at the end of the bed between Kurt's calves and resting it's massive head on Kurt's thigh. He stared out of Kurt's see-through hospital sliding door, watching as the people passed. "How in the world did you get him in here in the first place?"

Finn shrugged as he sat down in the chair beside Kurt's bed, "I just brought him in wearing this back-packy thing, told them he was a service dog. Was good enough for them."

Kurt scratched behind Queen's ears as he talked, "Well, IS he a service dog?"

Finn shrugged, "Uh…can't dogs sense when people have seizures and stuff? Figured that counted as a service of some sort."

Kurt snorted at his stepbrother, "Yeah…okay."

"Oh! Almost forgot." Finn reached beside his chair and revealed as tray of coffee.

Kurt stared at them, "Is…one mine?"

"They're all yours. That one is a Grande Nonfat Mocha. This is a Grande Regular Mocha. This cup is filled with soymilk, and that cup has extra mocha powder. Just in case the drinks aren't perfect, you or I could…I don't know, try and figure out how to make it taste better?"

"Huh?"

Finn looked a little worried, "Crap, did you not want coffee anymore? I could get you something else. Are you hungry? Do you want some ice chips?"

Kurt frowned, "Finn…"

He hung his head low and put down the tray, "You're kicking me out again, aren't you?"

Kurt furrowed his brows, why was Finn acting this way? "Jeez, how horrible a person am I? Did I really throw you out before?"

Finn bit his lip, but nodded, not sure which Kurt he was talking to. 'Kurt' Kurt, or 'Mood-Swingy' Kurt. "Yeah. You also said I looked like the Pillsbury Dough-Boy's retarded half-brother. Then you threw a bedpan at my head. Thankfully it was empty."

Kurt started to choke, whether he was chocking on a laugh or a sob, he wasn't really sure. "Please tell me you're just trying to make me laugh with one of you're TERRIBLE jokes." When Finn just shrugged, Kurt leaned his head back against his pillow. Queen lifted his head up and whimpered at Kurt, not liking his owner's sad tone. "I'm sorry, Finn. I don't know why I would act so terrible. That…doesn't even sound like me."

"You're going through a rough time, with the tumor and all. I understand. We all just want you to be comfortable. You don't need any stress; at least, that's what Quinn said. It's okay to yell at me, I can take it."

Kurt shook his head. He didn't even know if he had the energy to full-on cry at this point anymore. "I have insulted my brother. I can't remember my own dog. I don't know when my husband is gonna be home. I have a tumor that screws with me four ways from Sunday. How can this possibly get any worse?"

"Did I mention there's a couple here to see you?"

Rolling his eyes—like seriously, hadn't Finn ever heard of a rhetorical question?—he looked towards the glass doors and froze, "What are they doing here?" There were two people conversing with Carole and his father. The woman looking down at the ground and covering her mouth while the man nodded his head, looking at something far off as he listened to whatever his parents must have been explaining.

Finn looked over Kurt's shoulder and tilted his head, averting his eyes when he saw who it was. "Those two?" Kurt nodded. "Nope! No clue. I don't know who they are. Do you?"

"Yeah." Kurt swallowed, "That's Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Blaine's parents." Eyes widening when he watched Carole, his dad, and the Andersons start walking towards his room. No. He couldn't handle them, not then and certainly not now. No, no, no, no.

He turned on his side abruptly, effectively flipping Queen off of him and hearing the dog yelp to the floor in surprise. Kurt held the pillow to his ears and started singing his 'la la la la' song. Ignoring Finn as he shook him to try and get his attention. His happy place, all Kurt needed was his happy place. With Blaine, all he needed was Blaine.

La…La…La.

* * *

_Kurt wrung his hands in anticipation, watching as soldier after soldier exited the terminal and embraced their loved ones. Soldiers with kids cried as they picked their children up, commenting on how big they've grown since they last held them. Lovers kissed and laughed because their spouse has come home safe and sound. Parents embraced their soldiers' safe arrival back. He smiled at them all, wanting nothing more than to see HIS soldier as well._

_He looked back over the crowd of balloons and posters, his own board torn at the top slightly from how much he'd been fidgeting. Kurt wanted to stomp his way into the plane and find Blaine himself he was getting so impatient, but then…he saw him._

_Blaine._

_The tired, and slightly frantic looking Blaine, walked into the lobby with the rest of the soldiers. His bags slung over his back and shoulders. Blaine looked all around him, Kurt smiling to himself at how okay he looked. How ALIVE he looked. Kurt held up his sign, waiting for Blaine to see it over the crowd of happy people._

_**Sgt. Anderson!**_

_**Home is right here!**_

_The red arrow pointed down to himself as Kurt held the sign over his head. Watching Blaine's face turn from searching, to breathtakingly happy, it was almost worth the year without him. Almost. Blaine made his way over. Even taking the time to excuse himself as he accidently bumped into other soldiers or a member of their families. As Blaine got closer and closer, tears started to stream down Kurt's cheeks. He loved this man so freaking much._

_Blaine smiled wildly, stopping in front of Kurt and dropping his bags. "Hi."_

_Kurt lowered his arms, the poster sitting between them. "Hey soldier." He threw his arms around Blaine without warning, crushing the shorter man to him as he hugged Kurt back. "Thank you for my song." Kurt whispered. The pale boy hid his face in Blaine's lapel, inhaling that crisp scent once more. He could also smell dirt and sweat, but he really couldn't give a damn. Blaine was in his arms, warm, inviting, healthy. That's all that mattered. "And welcome home."_

_Blaine squeezed Kurt once more before pulling back and looking at the paler male's face, cupping his cheek with a calloused hand. "Good to be home."_

_When Blaine wiped at Kurt's wet cheeks with his thumbs, Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. The affectionate gesture causing him to grip at Blaine's collar and crush Blaine's mouth to his own. The soldier was surprised, for sure, but he was in no way disappointed. He put one hand on Kurt's waist and the other on the small of his back. He pressed their bodies together, kissing and damn near making out in the middle of the lobby. No one batted an eye. Well, no more than was to be expected, but no one said a thing. There was merely the shock at finding out that their Sargent had finally found someone to return to. It was his first time being welcomed home by somebody, rather than nobody. That day, Kurt didn't ask why Blaine's parents weren't there. He would find that out during one of the days they could finally spend with each other._

_Kurt pulled back when he needed air, wrapping his arms around his…boyfriend? Whatever, that's a conversation for a later time. He rubbed his nose against Blaine's, smiling when Blaine blushed adorably at the action. "Please say you're at least here until Thanksgiving."_

_"No."_

_Glasz eyes grew wide, body going rigid in Blaine's arms at the thought of having to say goodbye to Blaine before then. "O-Oh?"_

_Blaine just smiled, "I'm staying for Thanksgiving…AND Christmas. If I'm lucky, possibly New Year's. But if I'm even luckier than that…who knows?"_

_Kurt covered his mouth with both his hands and squealed embarrassingly loud. "Holy crap! Are you serious? We can have Christmas together?"_

_"If you want me."_

_Kurt stared at him, a smile creeping up on his lips as he shook his head disbelievingly at Blaine's obliviousness. He reached for the buttons on his white jacket, popping each one open slowly and methodically. Blaine's eyebrows quirked up in curiosity, wondering if this was going to turn into something too wanky for an airport and better served for some alone time with one another._

_"GET IT, SARGE!"_

_Blaine was going to kill Jeremiah._

_Though, when the last button was popped, Blaine couldn't feel anything other than warm affection. His hazel eyes sparkled with brimming tears because of how amazing this beautiful man standing before him was. Underneath the jacket had been a white T-shirt, with four words pressed across it._

_**I**_

_**Love**_

_**You**_

_**Too**_

* * *

A/N: So that was Kiss's 'Beth.' Just tweaked with replacing Beth's name with Kurt's. Be back when I can! Review? :)


	4. Make a Wish

Author's Note: So if any of y'all have been on the twitter the last few hours, it has been crazy. Season 5 guest stars and Klaine spoilers, just...WOW. I won't ruin it for any of you who don't want to know, so I'll just leave an update here instead. :D

Though, now that school is starting up again, I don't think updates will be this long anymore. Sorry. T-T

***Warning*** for possible triggers, that of which pertain to the many things that could go wrong with brain tumors. Just saying.

Song explanation:

_**Blaine**_ (Bold/Italic)

_**(Blaine/Others)**_ (Parentheses/Bold/Italic)

Hope you like it and it makes sense! Let me know if it doesn't!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 4)

"…"

"_Kurt—"_

"_No, don't you dare try to defend her."_

"_I wasn't."_

"_Yes, you were. You spoke in your placating tone. And right now, I really don't want you making excuses for RACHEL." Kurt sneered, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Blaine sighed, "I still think spilling champagne on her dress was a bit much."_

"_She questioned our relationship! She was making fun of me. She was making fun of you…" Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes, ready to track down his face. He grabbed one of the napkins from their table, dabbing at his eyes before he cried in public._

_Blaine put his hand over Kurt's, giving his hand a light squeeze. "No, she wasn't. Your friend was just looking out for you. For heaven's sake Kurt, our story does sound a little surreal." Kurt looked away from him, observing the people walking around the army base. They were celebrating New Year's at Fort Hamilton, Blaine's assigned post. Well, after they graciously exited Rachel Berry's annual New Year's party. "I think…it really all boiled down to jealousy."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't care. I'm just…so tired of people being against us. We haven't gotten any support. No one believes we know what we want."_

_When Kurt's voice cracked, Blaine pulled him in for a warm hug. "Oh baby, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you so upset."_

_Kurt sniffed into Blaine's lapel, "I can't help it. Thanksgiving we visited my family in Lima and they were so RUDE to you. Then we stay in New York to spend Christmas Eve with your family, and your grandfather…I can't believe he could call you such deplorable things."_

"_My grandfather as never been accepting of my sexuality. He's still stuck in his backwards thinking. I thought my grandmother and him weren't coming up for the holidays until Christmas Day. If I had known he was gonna be there, I would have NEVER subjected you to his…bigotry."_

"_And your father, he didn't even stand up for you. Your grandfather BLAMED your parents for who you are, like it was a bad thing." Kurt whispered, pulling back._

_Blaine sighed, "He's partially the reason I joined the army. Once I graduated high school, I had my mom and dad sign all the necessary documents so I could enlist. I was still seventeen at the time. They didn't stop me, though. My mother cried, but she said I was very brave and that she loved me. My father…he said I didn't have to join the army to straighten out. I could just date a girl and pretend when grandfather was around." He shook his head, disbelievingly. "I think, at first, I wanted to prove to him that I could make a difference, become someone important, maybe even one day he could finally be proud to have me as his grandson. It didn't work, obviously. He thinks my very presence defiles the integrity of the U.S. Army. When I told everyone about my promotion, he called me Sargent Faggot."_

_Kurt felt his stomach churn; he really couldn't stand Blaine's grandfather. "He doesn't deserve to call you his grandson."_

_Blaine shrugged, "I don't care anymore. I don't do this for him."_

"_Then why do you do it?"_

_Blaine finally smiled, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "Because I like helping people. I like being apart of something bigger than me. I like being depended on and depending on others. I'm worth something here. What I do means the people I care about and who care about me are safe." He smiled at Kurt, finding it adorable when he blushed at Blaine's words. "Less and less people are caring about 'gay.' We care about, Private, Captain, Sargent, Sargent Major, all that. They're my friends, my family, and my life."_

_Kurt nodded, in awe of how passionate Blaine sounded. "But your mom and dad…"_

"_I-I still love my family. Cooper, you met him at Rachel's party. I didn't even know they knew each other. He calls my grandfather out on his crap, and I love him for that. He accepts me, for me. Mom, she just doesn't want to rock the boat anymore than what I do I think. My dad…he doesn't know how to stand up to Albert Anderson. I know HE doesn't care that I'm gay, but I just hate going home to my granddad's disparagements. It's not just me; he criticizes everybody in our family. No one's good enough." Kurt rubbed Blaine's knuckles, noticing them clench tightly into fists. "Then there's me, the biggest disgrace to the family name."_

"_You know he's wrong, right? You are such an amazing human being. I am astounded at how anybody can possibly have anything but love for you." Kurt pleaded, looking up at Blaine with shining glasz eyes._

_Blaine uncurled his fists, deflating in exasperation. "Doesn't matter. I hardly go home on the holidays, or speak to them anymore; if I'm lucky I just visit Cooper. That is, if he isn't working in some big production."_

_Kurt sighed, "I wish they could see you like I do. Then they'd kick themselves for ever treating you like they were ashamed of you." He traced a gloved-finger down Blaine's profile. "You're perfect."_

_Blaine gave a half-smile, "If you say so. At least Thanksgiving with your family was better. They actually accept you."_

_Kurt huffed, "Oh, yeah. Questioning the legitimacy of my relationship, my reasons for being with you, wondering if I'm strong enough to even consider being apart of your army life. They treated me like a child, and like I hadn't already thought over every one of their concerns in my head."_

"_At least they were civil, and they're just worried. We knew each other for a month before I flew out. We spent a year apart, half a world apart. Then all of a sudden we're in love and you're introducing me as your boyfriend to your family? I think they're concerns were valid, Kurt."_

"_You give them too much credit. My father asked if I jumped headfirst into a fantasy. A FANTASY! He thinks I made up our whole relationship in my head. Having the gall to bring up some little crush I had in high school. And I did not fall in love 'all of a sudden.' I just fell in love…with a wondrous man, who happens to be a soldier."_

_Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic smile. "What's this about a crush?"_

"_On Finn, my sophomore year." When Blaine raised an eyebrow, Kurt waved him off. "Don't ask. Oh and don't get me started on him. I can't believe he had the audacity to say that what I felt for you might have been out of pity, or obligation because of your job. He shouldn't be one to talk. I never questioned his love for Rachel when they were together, now they can't stand each other. But no matter how off and on their relationship was, I never patronized them about it…at least not to their face."_

"_The job is a blessing and a curse, not many people are cut out for it. They're all probably so hostile towards me because they realize how hard it would be on you, this life. You love a soldier, not some guy working a nine to five office job."_

_Kurt huffed, "I don't need a lecture. I know what could happen to you. I know the risks you take. I don't want to be reminded of that when you're still safe with me."_

"_That's my point. You know EVERYTHING about what this job entails for me, and yet, you're willing to let me into your heart. Despite the worry, the sacrifice, the heartache. That…blows me away." Blaine placed a hand over his chest._

_Kurt smiled slightly, blushing at Blaine's words. "You forgot the most important part. The part where I get to hear you say that you love me, and to me…that makes this worthwhile."_

_It was Blaine's turn to blush, "Kurt."_

"_And Finn, should not even be talking. He shot himself in the thigh when he was in the army."_

"_Oh my God, that was HIM?!"_

"_You know about that?"_

"_I heard through the gossip mill that some goof had shot himself with a rifle. I had no idea it was your stepbrother! I seriously wish I would have gotten his autograph or something."_

_Kurt laughed, "What? Why?"_

"_It's like…one of the top ten biggest Derp moments to have happened in the army. David, Wes, and Jeremiah are gonna be SO jealous that I've actually met Thigh-Guy!"_

"_You army guys are so weird."_

"_Babe…"_

_When Kurt turned, he wasn't prepared for the too happy smile on Blaine's face, or the look of absolute love shining in his hazel eyes. "Yes?" He croaked, breath hitching in his throat._

"_I love you."_

_Kurt smiled warmly. "I love you too…soldier boy." When Blaine leant forward to kiss him, he ran his hands up Blaine's army pants, shivering when Blaine was able to coax his mouth open. He pulled their mouths apart shyly; ducking his head when he realized a couple of women started wolf whistling their way. "I take it you know them?"_

_Blaine licked his lips, savoring the taste of Kurt still lingering there. When he cocked his head to the side, he rolled his eyes at them before waving. "The blonde one would be Brittney, and the Latina would be Satan…I mean Santana. Santana is another Sargent. We were in the Academy together. Any army gossip you want to know, go to them. They have the scoop on everyone and everything."_

"_They seem…accepting."_

"_Well, they're together. So I'd hope so. They're meddlesome, but in a meaningful way. Brittney said if I didn't find her an acceptable dolphin to cuddle with when Santana is deployed elsewhere, she was going to start fishing for some to go out with me."_

"_You're kidding…wait, dolphin?"_

"_Just go with it. Anyways, Santana being the evil enabler she is, signed me up for speed-dating once…it didn't end well."_

"_What happened?"_

"_They forgot to tell me about it."_

"_What?!"_

"_Yup, sat at a table while guy after guy sat down, talked to me non-stop for three minutes at a time, then got up and left. Needless to say I was thoroughly confused for about…an hour." Kurt covered his mouth, laughing behind his hand. "Sad part? I didn't get one date out of it. Guessed the stupid, confused look wasn't working for me that day."_

_Kurt stomped down his giggles, petting his boyfriend's gelled curls. "My poor baby."_

"_BLAINE!" The couple chorused, walking towards them with their pinkies linked._

"_It's almost midnight and the fireworks are about to start!" Brittney said excitedly._

_Santana smirked at Kurt "And hello! Who is this adorable looking china doll?"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes, "This is Kurt, my boyfriend."_

_Before Kurt could greet them, Brittney squealed. "Oh my gosh! You finally got me a dolphin?! Yay!" She threw her arms around Kurt and hugged him, sitting on one of his legs. "Oooh, you did a great job, Blaine. He's the perfect cuddly dolphin!"_

_Blaine snorted, "Yes, I'm with him just for you."_

_Kurt chuckled slightly, patting Brittney when she hugged him. "Nice to meet you, Brittney."_

_Santana flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Come on, Brit. I want to grab a good spot to watch the fireworks." She winked at Blaine. "Glad you're not a single-mingle this year, Anderson. I was beginning to think you had as much game as a straight guy." Blaine stuck his tongue out at her, knowing better than to flick her off. Last time he did that, Brittney gave him a time out._

"_Okay!" Brittney stood up gracefully, turning around to peck both boys' cheeks before she left. "Hurry up, Santana said the fireworks are gonna be extra special this year." Then she pranced off in her zebra-print Uggs, her ponytail swinging behind her._

"_I…actually like them."_

_Blaine chuckled, "Good, because try as I might. They don't leave me alone."_

"_Blaine…"_

"_All right, all right. I love them both to pieces. Even Santana has her moments. Happy now?"_

_Kurt giggled, "Very, now come on. I want to see these extra special fireworks." He grabbed Blaine's hand and proceeded to walk across the base towards the once grassy knoll (it was covered in snow at the moment) where everyone was laid out on blankets, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Santana crooked a finger at them when she saw the couple approaching, pointing to the open spot near her and Brittney. "Thanks Santana."_

"_No problem, Porcelain." She laid back against the soft quilt, smiling when Brittney cuddled up to her._

"_What's with the nicknames?" Kurt asked Blaine, following their lead as they stretched out on a thick blanket Blaine had set down too. Blaine with one arm stretched out so Kurt could use his bicep as pillow, his arm curling down to hug Kurt against his body._

"_At least your not Hobbit." Blaine mumbled._

_Santana laughed, "Hey, crack six foot and then we'll talk."_

_Kurt giggled, "He's big where it counts!"_

_Right when it came out, Kurt knew he'd stuck his foot in his mouth. Santana smiled mischievously at him, while a few of the couples around them chuckled too. "Well, well, well. Do my ears deceive me?"_

_Kurt flushed from neck to ears, hiding his face in the Blaine's thick jacket, "Oh my Gosh."_

_An army guy to their left—David, Blaine later told Kurt—piped up. "Aw come on, San. Stop giving the new guy a hard time."_

"_Yeah!" Wes agreed. "Me and the misses just want to count down the seconds, watch the fireworks, then kiss at midnight, not discuss the size of Blaine's endowment."_

_Blaine groaned in frustration when David and Wes's wives chuckled. "Please, please stop talking."_

_Jeremiah stopped making out with his date long enough say, "I heard a reference to Sargent's cock. What did I miss?" He didn't wait for an answer; he just went back to making out with the guy he was with._

"_Be nice, guys. The count down is going to start in a few minutes. You have to start thinking of the wish you're going to make once the new year begins. If you were good enough, and if you wish hard enough, your wish will come true." Brittney explained, smiling at the little circle of friends. Each one shrugging and going back to cuddling or talking quietly with their significant other, or making out in Jeremiah's case._

_Kurt and Blaine cuddled close, watching as the stars twinkled in the dark sky. The paler boy threw his arm over Blaine's waist to hug him close, and proceeded to tangle their legs together. Blaine's chest rumbled with amused laughter. They laid there for a minute or so, looking at each other shyly only for Kurt to peck Blaine's chin or Blaine to press a tender kiss to Kurt's temple. Those light touches enough to make their bodies heat up with affectionate warmth. After all the family drama from the holidays, this…this was a nice change of pace. "You know your family will come around, right? Once they see, once we show them how much we really love each other?"_

_Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "Yeah, I know. I just wished they had been supportive. If my mom were alive I know she would have been. She's probably the only one we have in our corner." He sighed, defeated. "Not even a brave, gentlemanly, selfless soldier can charm his way into my father's good graces right off the bat, huh?"_

_Blaine chuckled, "He's going to love me, I know it. I already have Carole on my side, and I won't stop until Finn is my new best friend. "_

_Kurt hummed in agreement, "I wish I could say the same for your family. Your mother seemed sweet, from what little she spoke. The jokes your father cracked were funny, even if your grandfather shot him down with every pun he made. And I do like Cooper, even if he smacked my ass."_

_Blaine spluttered, "He what?!"_

_Kurt giggled, "I'm kidding. He just told me to tell you that. Get a rise out of you."_

_Blaine grumbled something incoherently, harrumphing back against the blanket once again. He would have started thinking up of revenge plots against his brother, but the comforting circles Kurt's fingers were kneading into Blaine's abdomen just made him want to preen for more. A sigh of relaxation escaped his lips, only to be accompanied by a rhythmic humming. Kurt's fingers didn't stop their ministrations, but his ears did perk up in interest._

_**Yeah eh yeah yeah**_

_Kurt craned his neck back, his eyes crinkling with the smile that appeared on his face._

_**I can feel a phoenix inside of me**_

_**As I march alone to a different beat**_

_**Slowly swallowing down my fear**_

_**(Yeah, yeah)**_

_Blaine chuckled when his army buddies chorused in on the last line, even Santana._

_**I am ready for the road less traveled**_

_**Suiting up for my crowning battle**_

_**(This test is my own cross to bare)**_

_**But I will get there**_

_Wes, David, and Jeremiah sat up on their perspective blankets and quilts. Their significant others content to huddle themselves within their jackets and marvel at their soldiers' voices._

_**(It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called)**_

_**(Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall)**_

_**(I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames)**_

_**(Calling out my name)**_

_Kurt sat up to pull his knees to his chest, watching as Blaine, Wes, David, Jeremiah, and Santana sang their impromptu song together flawlessly._

_**I can see the writing on the wall**_

_**I can't ignore this war**_

_**At the eh-end of it all**_

_**Who am I living for?**_

_Blaine's friends clapped-snapped the rhythm of the song, humming lightly to add some harmonizing undertones._

_**I can feel this light that's inside of me**_

_**Growing fast into a bolt of lightning**_

_**I know one spark will shock the world**_

_**(Yeah, yeah)**_

_Some of the other people on base turned towards the small a-cappella type concert, some joining in on the clap-snap rhythm the singing soldiers had set while others just sat and listened attentively._

_**So I pray for a favour like Esther**_

_**I need your strength to handle the pressure**_

_**I know there will be sacrifice**_

_**But that's the price**_

_Kurt squeezed Blaine's knee at that verse, his lover's honey-smooth voice doing nothing to soften the impact of the lyrics' meaning._

_**(It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called)**_

_**(Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall)**_

_**(I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames)**_

_**(Calling out my name)**_

_The soldiers' voices rose up above the crowd, the ones around them cheering them on and hollering encouragements. Maybe Santana and the guys did this often?_

_**I can see the writing on the wall**_

_**I can't ignore this war**_

_**At the eh-end of it all**_

_**Who am I living for?**_

_Blaine turned and looked directly at Kurt, singing the words specifically to him. Because he really was living for him, in that moment, Blaine realized the only person he wanted to make proud…was Kurt._

_**(At the end, at the end)**_

_**Who am I living for?**_

_**(At the end, at the end)**_

_**Who am I living for?**_

_When the song ended, the people around them started clapping. Brittney told Santana that she sounded as magical as a unicorn; Santana had smiled and pecked Brittney on the lips for the compliment. The twins gushed over their husbands' (Wes and David) voices, feeding their already too big egos. Jeremiah's date was giving him that 'we are so fucking tonight' look, obviously having enjoyed the soldier's participation._

"_Oh! Oh! The countdown everyone! Get your wishes ready!" Brittney shouted._

"_TEN!"_

"_NINE!"_

"_EIGHT!"_

_Blaine and Kurt hadn't looked away from each other yet; content to bask in the love they had for each other._

"_SEVEN!"_

"_SIX!"_

"_FIVE!"  
_

"_Ready to make a wish?" Blaine asked._

_"FOUR!"_

"_THREE!"_

"_TWO!"_

_Kurt nodded, "Ready."_

"_ONE!"_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

_When the fireworks started going off above them, Kurt and Blaine leant forward and shared their first New Year's kiss. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face between his gloved hands as Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist to press their bodies closer together. Their lips were a tad dry from the nippy weather, but neither one seemed to mind as they both tried to deepen the kiss. Before anything too heated could happen, their friends had come around to give them each hugs and wishes of 'Happy New Year!'_

_After a few minutes of being jostled around their little pact of trouble-makers, Kurt and Blaine came back too each other, each with their noses and cheeks tinted pink from the bite of the cold air. "So…what did you wish for?"_

_Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing close to him as they stared up at the multi-colored fireworks popping off in the sky. "Nothing very interesting, just a decent job. I'm not a seamstress. I'm a designer dammit." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's response. "All right soldier boy, what did you wish for then?"_

_When Blaine didn't answer right away, Kurt proceeded to poke his ticklish side. When he finally answered, he didn't look at Kurt, just the fireworks. "The same thing I've wished every year since I first enlisted." He said softly. "To make it to the next New Year's."_

_Kurt felt his eyes soften, his heart clenching painfully at the answer. Blaine just quirked his lips at him, trying to cover up the honesty with a partial smile. Kurt was about to say something to him, comfort him; however, just as he was about to open his mouth, he heard the twins squeal next to them. He turned towards them, following the direction their sets of eyes had focused on._

_Then he saw it._

_Santana bent down on one knee, gazing up at Brittney with so much love in her eyes, and holding up a little black box. Brittney had her hands clasped in front of her, her lips were quivering and her blue eyes sparkled with happy unshed tears as she looked down at Santana._

_Kurt kept hitting Blaine in the stomach, pointing out what was happening with an excited grin plastered across his face. The hazel-eyed boy pressed up against Kurt's back and let his chin rest on the paler male's shoulder, watching one of his best friends propose to the love of her life. When Kurt looked back at him, emotional tears gathering at the corners of his eyes because of the beautiful proposal happening before them, he couldn't stop himself from kissing the corning of Kurt's mouth. He nudged Kurt's head back to what was occurring before them._

_Both men laughed when Brittney threw herself into Santana's arms, effectively knocking both women into a small bank of snow. Brittney proceeded to pepper her fiancé's face with lady kisses (she said yes, duh!). The group of friends' eyes became misty at the sight, especially when they heard the next few words come out of Brittney's mouth._

"_My wish came true."_

* * *

Kurt stared at the white fabric in front of him, keeping himself on his side, curled in a ball as he kept the bed sheet over his head. When a hand, Finn's he suspected, tried to slowly pull the sheet away from his head, Kurt just yanked it back over his head forcefully. "Kurt, please. You can't hide under there forever."

Finn tried to remove the sheet again; Kurt yanked it back just as hard. He can do whatever he wanted. He was the one with the tumor!

"Buddy…"

Kurt stiffened at the second voice.

"I told Sharon and Wilson to sit in the waiting room."

Kurt didn't move, not even when the sheet proceeded to be peeled back from his head once again. His eyes were watery, glasz orbs looking up helplessly as his father was revealed to him. "Please Daddy, I don't wanna see Blaine's parents. I can't."

Burt sighed at his son's plea, resting his elbows on his knees tiredly. "I know, but they came all the way from New York to see you. Don't you think…you might at least talk to them, just for a minute?"

Kurt shook his head, "Why? They've never cared before."

"You'd have to ask them that."

"I don't WANT to! I'm not going to be put on display just so the Andersons can take some sick pleasure in knowing their son's faggot husband is dying! I refuse to give them the satisfaction!"

Burt leant forward and said very sternly, "Now you listen to me, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Don't you ever use that kind of language when talking about yourself. You should know better, and get this through your thick skull. You. Are. Not. Dying. You got me, Kiddo?"

Kurt started shaking, not because he was scared of his father, but because he just realized what he said. "I-I-I didn't…I didn't mean…w-why would I…" The helpless man crumbled into hysterical sobs.

Burt felt his heart breaking; he couldn't stand this much longer. Seeing his boy like this, it was tearing him up inside. He sat on the edge of the bed and gathered his son in his arms. Burt gripped Kurt tighter when the sick man gripped onto his father, seeking some sort of comfort. His muffled cries started coming out harder, but Burt just kept shushing him, relaying soothing words. "It's all right, buddy. I got you. I'm not going anywhere, you hear? Yeah, you go ahead and let it all out. I don't mind. You're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

Kurt snuffled into his dad's flannel shirt, hiccupping every other intake of breath. "I didn't mean it…I swear. I-It just…came out. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"It's the mood swings. Nothing that hasn't happened before." Burt reassured.

Kurt pulled back and sniffled, trying to keep himself from hiccupping. His dad handed him the tissue box from his bedside table. Kurt let out a shaky breath; grabbing a few of the tissues to blow his nose and clean up his now horribly blotchy face. "I just want to go home."

Burt patted his son's shoulder, brushing a few stray strands away from his face. "Yeah, I know. Soon, all right? After the surgery and the doctors say you can."

"Not without Blaine. I can't do this without him."

"Kurt…maybe it's time to think about…doing the procedure…without Blaine here." Burt said lightly.

"No. I've held out this long, I can wait a few more days. I'll even schedule the procedure for the minute he gets here. I just…I NEED him here." Kurt stressed.

Burt sighed, "I know you said he's coming home, but how do you know this thing inside your head won't do some serious damage while you keep waiting? Just because it ain't cancer, doesn't mean it's not serious. Blaine wouldn't want you to not get treatment because you're just being stubborn."

Kurt glared, "He'll be here. You just wait. I'm not going to give up on him so easily."

"Yeah? Well, what if next time it's not just a mood swing, or some misplaced memory? What are you gonna do then, huh? I already lost your mother, I'm not going to loose you too!" Burt glared back.

"Burt."

Both men looked towards the door, seeing Carole eye them steadily. "Calm down, remember your heart."

"Screw my heart! I'm not about to sit back and watch my son wait around when—"

"That's enough, honey!" Carole shouted over him. "That's enough. Kurt is a big boy. Quinn and the surgeon assigned to Kurt's case said that he could wait one more day. One more day, okay? After that, you will agree to the surgery. All right, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded stiffly, "Th-Thank you, Carole. I know he'll be here by then. I just know it."

Carole smiled warmly at him, "I believe you, sweetheart. You're father's just worried, as we all are."

Burt crossed his arms over his chest, sitting back in the seat next to Kurt's bed. "This time tomorrow, no more funny business, okay?"

Kurt sighed gratefully, "By this time tomorrow, Blaine's going to give you his 'you doubted me?' face."

When Kurt smiled smugly, Burt found himself smirking in amusement. Damn his kid's smile for being so infectious.

Carole chuckled, "All right, now that that's settled, think you're up for some visitors?"

Kurt groaned, "Do I have to?"

Caroled tsked at him, "Sharon and Wilson came a long way, Kurt. They are so worried about you."

"Th-They are?" Kurt asked shyly.

She nodded, "Mhmm. Just give them five minutes, and if you still want them to leave, I'll escort them out personally. Sound fair?"

Kurt sighed through his nose, "Okaaaaay."

"Good, I told Finn to take Queen out for a walk, so they'll be back in a bit." With that, she turned on her heel, and left.

"Why do you listen to her and not me?"

"I like her better." Kurt said in a matter-of-fact tone, quirking his lips up at the corners when Burt snorted.

The door to his room slid open. "Kurt? Honey?"

Kurt cringed at the endearment, it sounding very foreign to him. "H-Hi, Mrs. Anderson."

"Please call me, Sharon. You're my son-in-law. I think a first name basis is acceptable now." She smiled slightly, holding a silver frame close to her chest. She was a petite woman, with delicate silver-framed glasses on her small face, olive skin, and dark-brown curls. Her yellow cardigan and brown skirt were neatly pressed.

"I think I'll stick with Mrs. Anderson, if you don't mind."

Sharon deflated a little bit, pushing up her glasses and nodding. "Right, okay. Well, h-how do you feel?"

"Like dancing to a number from Kinky Boots."

"Kurt." Burt chided.

"What? I don't know how I'm supposed to act here." He turned back towards the Andersons. "You've made it very clear over the years how much you value your son. Which kills me to say, is not a lot."

"Don't blame Sharon for that. Please, that's all my fault." Wilson spoke up, running an embarrassed hand through his salt and peppered hair. He was a fairly average looking man, average height, average build, and blue eyes. Surprisingly, he had a bit of stubble on him now, and the white button up under his black blazer was a little wrinkled. It's the most rumpled Kurt has ever seen him look.

"Just tell me why you're here."

Sharon shuffled forward, "We heard you were having surgery."

"So?"

"We thought we could be of some help. Be here for you. You…You are apart of our family." Sharon stressed.

Kurt gaped at them. "Are you serious? If you think being here is going to cause Blaine to overlook how you've ignored him, basically disowned him all these years, then you should just go back to New York. Back to your homophobic patriarch!"

"I know I was wrong to not support Blaine, to shun him, to ignore how his grandfather humiliated him time and time again. But I'm done with Albert Anderson. I've cut all ties to him and I will no longer stand for his crass comments towards my family. I know we will need to earn the chance to be your family, but Sharon and me are going to try to earn that right." Wilson stated.

Sharon nodded, "I just want my boys back. We miss Blaine, we miss Cooper, and we want the chance to know you, Kurt. You're an extraordinary young man. Blaine…" She choked on little sob, so she cleared her throat. "…once wrote to us, while he was overseas. He told us all about you. I could tell from the letter that he was completely enamored with you, even if he didn't say it outright. I-I would show it to you, but when I was sharing the letter with Wilson's mother—who by the way has nothing but love for her grandsons and you—Al walked in. He saw it, and ripped it up. Then he…BURNED my baby's letter in the fireplace."

"I'm sorry he did that…but I still don't know what you want me to say." Kurt confessed. He felt for the woman, his technical mother-in-law, but he didn't know how to just pretend like they were innocent. They chose to bite their tongues around Mr. Albert Anderson.

"That's okay. We understand, but…um…I brought you something." She gestured to the silver picture frame she clutched. "It's one of my favorite pictures of Blaine, and I-I thought you'd might like to have it." Sharon walked over to Kurt and placed the picture delicately in his lap.

Kurt turned it over, and his heart lurched. It was a picture of Blaine, when he was young…so young. It was probably taken right after he enlisted. The background was off the American flag, his clothes were that of Private, and he had one hand to his forehead in a salute. He looked so handsome, and proud. Then, engraved on the bottom frame, were these words.

**My Son, My Hero**

Wilson wrapped an arm around his wife, "Cooper and Blaine are some very unique boys. We don't believe they've taken after either one of us, which we kind of think is a good thing. So, even if it takes the rest of our lives to make things right, then we'll do it."

Kurt sniffed, and looked up at the Andersons coldly. "You weren't there to welcome him home when he managed to finish his first deployment into hostile territory with just a bullet in his left shoulder! You let a man belittle your son when he got promoted to Sargent! AND…you weren't even there when we got married! It's not up to ME whether or not you two can be apart of our family. It's up to Blai—"

Suddenly, the shouting stopped.

Monitors Burt wasn't really sure the name of started going off. He saw Kurt's eyes roll to the back of his head, his arms and legs looked like they were flexing, his body went rigid…and then tremors started to roll throughout his lithe frame. His body convulsed against the bed and Burt shot up like a rocket.

"Kurt!"

Burt pressed the emergency button frantically, feeling useless and out of control as he watched his son's body shake. Not two seconds later, Carole, along with Quinn and some more people rushed into the room.

Quinn shouted, "Everyone out of the room! Now!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Burt shouted.

Quinn pointed at him, "I said go."

Carole grabbed his arm, "Come on. Quinn will take care of him. I'll wait with you outside. He'll be okay."

Burt reluctantly let himself be pulled from the room, tears springing in his eyes, as the last thing he saw was Kurt's pale face tinting blue. He doesn't remember getting to the waiting room, or when he was forced to sit in one of the chairs. He just sat there, trying to forget that terrible image. It was only when Queen whined and the dog put his scruffy head on his knee when Burt felt himself zone back in.

"What did you two do?!" Finn shouted accusingly at the Andersons.

Sharon was crying, "I don't know. We just wanted to talk, make things right. We didn't mean for this to happen."

Carole held onto her son, "It's not their fault. Brain tumors are unpredictable. They cause mood-swings, headaches, all sorts of stuff, even seizures Finn. It wasn't their fault."

"Yes it is! Kurt was fine until they showed up! He was a little angry and shouted, but he didn't do THAT!" He was breathing deeply, shaking with intensity. "I have to see him, I have to see him!"

Carole held onto him, "Finn, you can't! Let the doctors do their job. They'll help him."

"No, no! He's my brother; I have to be there for him! Mom, let me go! Kurt! KURT!"

Burt stood up silently, walked over to Finn and put both hand on his shoulders to keep him back. "Listen to your mom. I want to get in there too, but you and I both know we would just get in the way. Kurt is strong. He'll pull through. He's made it this far, hasn't he?"

Finn finally let the tears fall, slouching into Burt to engulf him in a hug. "This is fuckin' bogus. I wish I could…I just…"

"I know Finn, I know." He patted Finn on the back, hugging his stepson as they waited it out.

Wilson frowned, "We can…We can leave. If that's what you want."

Burt shook his head, "No, it's fine. In all honesty, we could use the support. It…it would be nice, if you stayed. Give us time to really get to know each other."

Sharon nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Thank you. We won't be a bother. Promise."

"You never are. The two of you just sit there and watch chaos unfold, don't you?"

The people in the waiting room all turned to look at the new voice.

"Cooper?" Sharon breathed.

The man in the leather jacket shrugged, "I see you remember my name." Wilson and Sharon looked like they were about to say something, but Cooper held up his hand to stop them. "I don't care. I'm not here for you two. I'm only here for my brother-in-law." When someone cleared their throat behind him, Cooper continued. "Well, him and this stow-away." Copper stepped aside and gestured behind him, revealing a woman in black Christian Louboutin ankle-boots, and a Michael Kors double-breasted leopard print trench coat.

Finn's breath caught at the sight of her.

"Rachel?"

* * *

A/N: Oh look, some wild Brittana appeared. xD Rachel's outfit exists by the way...and I want it, but alas, I am a poor collage student.

Also the song was 'Who Am I Living For?' by Katy Perry. Leave a review? Please?


	5. Always

Author's Note: Just popping in to leave another chapter! Hope you guys and gals are well. I appreciate your reviews like you have no idea.

Umm...slow updates, I know, but I come bearing fluff!

Enjoy lovelies!

Song explanation:

Present

**Rachel** (Bold)

_Flaskback_

_**(Brittney)**_ (Parentheses/Bold/Italic)

_**KURT**_ (UPPERCASE/BOLD/ITALIC)

_**(KURT & BRITTNEY)**_ (Parenthese/Bold/Uppercase/Italic)

Hope you like it and it makes sense! Let me know if it doesn't!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 5)

_Blaine flopped back against Kurt's bed, sighing happily as he stretched out under the covers, joints popping with his efforts. "Can you believe Santana and Brittney are already discussing kids?"_

"_Mhmm…" Blaine hummed contently, folding his arms behind his back._

"_Not that they'd have them anytime soon, but San's already called dibs on my sperm. Like really? What? She can't do that."_

"_Satan knows what she wants."_

"_Hey, my DNA. My decision."_

"_Absolutely."_

"_If she wants some Hummel to go with her Lopez, she needs to at least stop calling me Lady."_

_Blaine yawned, "Agreed."_

"_Isn't she YOUR friend, anyways? Why didn't she ask for your…little soldiers?" Kurt chuckled at his own joke._

"_Mmm…"_

_Kurt looked over at where Blaine was. Shaking his head fondly when he realized his boyfriend had shut his eyes, most likely close to drifting off to sleep. Well, Kurt couldn't have that, now could he? "Hey!"_

"_Oof!" Blaine huffed, chuckling tiredly when Kurt jumped on top of him. "How are you still so energetic?"_

_Kurt giggled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. "It's Valentine's Day. We had oysters, chocolate covered strawberries, and champagne in Central Park. You bought me roses and an adorable teddy bear donned in a tiny army uniform. Then you sang 'Silly Love Songs' to me on the subway platform while we waited for the train to bring us back here. If your intention wasn't to bring me back here and have amazing sex all night long…"_

_Blaine rolled them over and kissed Kurt before he could finish that sentence, "My intention…was just to give my boyfriend the best Valentine's Day ever. As mind blowing as the sex was—which we will get back to, I promise—I had no ulterior motive for today. Knowing that I made you happy, that I put this breathtaking smile on your face…it's all the motivation I needed." He nuzzled Kurt's nose with his affectionately. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."_

_Kurt sniffed, smiling shakily through the happy tears springing to his glasz eyes. "I love you too." He put his head back against the pillows and pulled Blaine's head down to rest over his heart. Blaine's hold tightened on Kurt's torso as Kurt's legs came up to wrap around Blaine's lower back. They were content with staying like that for a while, warm sated bodies just basking in the presence of one another. Because eventually, there would come a time when they wouldn't be this close, in touching distance of each other. That's the thought that began to worry Kurt. This day had been so perfect. He never wanted it to end, never wanted Blaine to be anywhere but safe in his arms. "Blaine?"_

_Blaine hummed, nuzzling his face into Kurt's chest, kissing his pale clavicle sweetly. "Yeah, love?"_

"_This wasn't…I mean…you didn't do all this to lighten the blow of you telling me that you're going to be deployed again or something, right?"_

"…"

"_Blaine?"_

_He groaned into Kurt's chest, "Noooo…please. Can't we talk about this tomorrow? When Valentine's Day is officially over?"_

_Kurt pushed himself and Blaine into a sitting position, eyeing him warily. "I'm just being silly, right? Y-You're not leaving already."_

_Blaine hung his head, slowly reaching forward to clasp one of Kurt's pale hands in his. "I didn't want to ruin our first Valentine's Day together…"_

"_Oh God, I knew this day was too good to be true." Kurt put both hands over his face, chocking on a sob before pushing both his hands through his unruly sex hair. "You're not leaving in a couple days again, are you?"_

"_No! No, God…Kurt. We were just told this last week and we won't be shipping out for at least another few weeks, but…"_

"_But…?"_

"_But we're…getting ready. I have to make sure my guys are good to head out. It's why I've been a little busier. I'm sorry. I just couldn't ruin today with that type of news." Blaine explained, giving Kurt a sympathetic look._

_Kurt closed his eyes tightly, snuggling into Blaine's strong body when he pulled him in for a hug, "It's not fair. You can't go…you haven't…we have…it's not enough TIME. I need more time with you."_

"_Oh, baby. It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."_

"_How long are you going to be deployed this time?" Kurt asked, not feeling at all reassured when Blaine held onto him tighter. "Please, not another year."_

_Blaine buried his nose into Kurt's hair, inhaling the smell of his dissipating cologne and sex deeply. "Fucking two years, babe…"_

_Kurt jerked back, eyes wide and shining. "No…"_

_Blaine's hazel orbs were tearing up now too, a mixture of glassy jade and honey. "I know."_

"_I won't see you for TWO YEARS?!" Kurt shrieked. Blaine nodded solemnly, not knowing how to comfort the man he loved. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be without you for two whole years?! Is it…is it at least a peace keeping mission like the last one?" When Blaine just gave him another sad look, Kurt nearly lost it. "You son of a bitch. You SON of a BITCH! How dare you? How dare you to this to me?!" Kurt was smacking Blaine in the chest now, damn near slapping at him until he almost fell off the bed._

_Blaine caught Kurt's hands, making the hysterical man look at him. "What! What did I do?!"_

"_Give me the best day of my life less than a MONTH before you have to leave me…for TWO WHOLE YEARS!" He shoved Blaine's hands away, hastily grabbing a pair of pants and pulling them up his legs. "I want you out. Get out of my bed, get out of my apartment!" Kurt gathered up a pile of clothes, not even sure if they were his or Blaine's. "Here! Take your stuff and leave, right now!"_

"_Kurt, wait…"_

"_No, no, I can't deal with this. Just get out." He shoved the pile of clothes at Blaine, pushing the soldier out of his bedroom, out of the hallway, and past the living room. Kurt opened the apartment door and shoved a shocked looking Blaine outside._

"_I…"_

_Kurt slammed the door in his face, placing his hands against it and his forehead._

…

…

…

_Less than a minute later he was opening the door, looking at a very confused and still very naked Blaine. He wordlessly grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back inside. The two of them finding themselves back in Kurt's bed, holding each other in a fierce grip and trying not to shed tears in front of the other. "I'm sorry."_

_Blaine chuckled, "Are you going to throw me out every time I tell you I have to leave?"_

_Kurt made an indignant noise; tangling their legs together so every part of them was touching. "If I have to deal with you going off and risking your life…then you have to deal with me loosing my shit because of it. I love you. I won't apologize for freaking out."_

_Blaine placed his chin atop Kurt's head, rubbing a hand up and down his lover's back. "I guess that's fair."_

"_Though, I am sorry I threw you out without any clothes on."_

"_There is a buck naked picture of my ass on Instagram right now. Courtesy of the girl who lives next door." Blaine thought for a moment. "Asstagram."_

_Kurt snorted humorlessly against Blaine's neck, then he craned back to look him in his hazel eyes. "I'm going to miss you."_

_Blaine pursed his lips, "I'm going to miss you too."_

"_I-I love you…so much." Kurt's voice quivered._

"_I love you too." Blaine swallowed thickly._

"_Now, I'm not going to be like those other army girl/boy friends. I'm not going to whine and cry and beg you not to go."_

_Blaine chuckled, "Why?"_

_Kurt wiped at his wet eyes, "And make this harder for you than it already is? How selfish would that be?"_

_Blaine's mouth opened and closed a few times in response, awe written all over his face. "God, how are you this amazing? This strong? You just…blow me away."_

_Kurt laughed dryly, burying his face back in Blaine's neck. "Maybe because I need to tell you something too?"_

_Blaine ticked his head to the side. "What is it?"_

"_I was going to wait until after Valentine's Day too…"_

"_You know you can tell me anything."_

_Kurt took a deep, steadying breath. "I got offered a job."_

"_Really? That's GREAT!" Blaine sat up and made Kurt look at him. "Why would you want to wait till after Valentine's Day? This is wonderful news. We should be celebrating!"_

"_You don't understand. The job…I was offered a teaching job, for fashion majors."_

"_Oooh, Professor Hummel. I like it."_

"_That's not—"_

"_Let me guess…Columbia?"_

"_No, Blaine—"_

"_NYU?"_

"_Can you just—"_

"_Was it Brooklyn?"_

"_Listen to me!"_

_Blaine stopped, frowning at Kurt's exasperated tone. "What's wrong?" Kurt bit his lower lip, running his hands through his hair just to bide his time. A nervous tick Blaine noticed Kurt did. "Babe, it's ok."_

"_No, it's not. This job is amazing. It has benefits."_

"_Well, that's good."_

"_No…Blaine, it's…" Kurt sighed. "It's at OSU."_

_Blaine tilted his head, "Is that…like in the Bronx or something?"_

"_Ohio. State. University."_

_Blaine stared for a moment, blinking slowly. "Like…Ohio? OHIO, Ohio?"_

_Kurt nodded solemnly, "An old high school acquaintance works for the Fashion and Retail Studies department there. She remembered I got a degree in fashion and interned at Vogue. A phone call, an e-mailed resume, and a Skype interview later…they offered me a teaching position."_

"_That's—"_

"_Now, before you say anything. I haven't accepted quite yet—though, God knows my dad and Carole are hounding me to do so—and it's not like they offered me tenure—"_

_Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's mouth, effectively cutting off the paler boy's ramblings. "Kurt, this is absolutely amazing news. I couldn't be more proud of you."_

_Kurt's eyes widened, 'you are?' He mumbled behind Blaine's hand._

_Blaine snorted, pulling Kurt back down with him so they could cuddle. "Yes. It's not like I care what job you have, but if this job sounds like something you might be interested in, I support you 100%."_

_Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, hooking a leg over his hips. "But what about New York? You're stationed here."_

"_We'll…cross that bridge when we come to it. 'Who lives where' sounds like a talk we should deal with after I get back. So until then, go to Ohio. Take the job. End of story."_

"_I guess you're right. Just promise you're going to come back!" Kurt shouted, poking Blaine in the chest pointedly._

"_Of course I will." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the forehead._

"_If anyone dare harms a hair on my soldier's head…" He warned. Blaine laughed lightly at his angry kitten of a boyfriend, grabbing his face with both hands so Kurt could look at him._

"_Kurt, know that I will always, ALWAYS, come back to you."_

* * *

***CRASH***

"Finn!" Carole scolded, then covered her mouth in horror as a side table turned over and a vase smashed to the floor.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to punch your face in when I saw you?!" Finn shouted, pinning Cooper against the wall with his forearm pressing against the older male's neck.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Sharon pleaded, not understanding what was happening.

Cooper grunted, kneeing Finn in the stomach and then head-butting him when his hold loosened on his neck. He coughed and cleared his throat once he was free. "Are you insane? What the…do I even know you?!"

Finn held his left eye as it throbbed, snarling at the self-proclaimed pretty boy. "Yeah, I'm the guy who's girlfriend you slept with!"

"WHAT?!"

Finn lunged at Cooper again, but before he could get anywhere, security guards ran over to hold him back, and then Cooper for good measure. "Let me go!"

"This backwater hillbilly attacked me first. Why am I being restrained?!"

"I am this close to knocking that smug attitude off your pampered face!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do Sasquatch? Fall on me like the massive tree trunk you are?"

"That's it!" This time, both males struggled against their holds, kicking and cursing at each other for a reason no one was really sure about.

"Are you joking, right now?!" Quinn screeched as she entered the waiting area. She stalked over to the two immature men and said to the security guards, "Let them go."

"But Dr. Fabray—"

"It's fine. I said let them go."

Warily, the officers looked at one another, but despite the situation, they trusted Dr. Fabray's judgment. Once they let go of the still very pissed off looking young men, Quinn harshly held onto one of their ears. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Quinn, what the hell?"

"Ah, ah, Doctor Woman! Knock it off! These ears are patented!"

Quinn just yanked on their ears again, glaring disapprovingly at both supposed grown men. "I just finished making sure your stepbrother—who is your brother-in-law by the way—didn't asphyxiate during his seizure. Then I come out here to tell you guys that he's fine, he's resting now, and I find you two grappling at each other like un-evolved Neanderthals!"

Both males winced, sinking to their knees when Quinn kept pulling on their ears. "Kurt is fighting like hell in there and you two are acting like children. Last time I checked, this was not the pediatrics ward!" She twisted their ears slightly, they both hissed. "I literally could not care less about why you two are acting like such brats, but you will bring NONE of that around my patient. If either of you wants to stay, I suggest you two suck it up, and get along, or so help me I will knock you both out myself!" She tugged on their ears when they didn't respond. "Do you understand me?!"

"YES!" They both shouted.

Quinn squeezed their ears once more, only letting go to put her hands on her hips as they whined and griped about their sore ears. She turned to the rest of the very impressed looking Hummel-Anderson family. "You may see Kurt now if you wish, but he's asleep, and I don't want anyone waking him up. Understand?"

They all nodded quickly.

She turned back to the boys, "As for you two…"

Finn quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I really am. I promise, no more fighting. Ju-Just let me see my brother, please?"

Quinn sighed, patting Finn on the shoulder. "Fine." Then she looked at Cooper, who had stood and was not dusting off his expensive looking jeans. "And you?"

Cooper snorted, "Like I said, I'm here for Kurt. As long as Gigantor over there keeps his mitts to himself, I'll do the same."

Quinn nodded, "All right. Everyone follow me, please. And hushed tones, he needs his rest." She motioned for the two families to follow her, coming to the sliding glass door and frowning when she stepped inside. "Rachel, only family is allowed to see him!" She whispered at her harshly.

Rachel sniffed as she stared at the bed, taking in her former best friend's weak looking form. His hair was wet, and it was obvious the bedding had been changed. They had cleaned him up before letting his family back in to see him. If Kurt were conscious, he'd probably be grateful of that. "I-I just…I heard about…and I couldn't just…Cooper was already…" She opened her double-breasted coat and threw it behind her, Cooper huffing when it slapped him square in the face.

Finn, of course, found this hilarious. Though, once he caught a good look at Rachel, he couldn't help but feel something in chest react to her. She was wearing a black silk-chiffon cocktail dress that ended mid-thigh, and had a deep V down the front and the back. God, Finn thought she was as beautiful as ever. "Rachel, why are you here?"

She turned to him; brown eyes watery and tears escaping down her cheeks. "Hi, Finn. Um…I…" Rachel turned back towards Kurt, feeling a sob wretch from her throat.

Cooper sighed, folding the coat over his arm and reaching into one of the pockets for her embroidered handkerchief. "Here."

"Do you really have to flaunt your relationship in front of me like that?" Finn sneered, not able to help himself.

Cooper froze, looking at Finn with a perplexed look. "What?"

Finn snorted, "Don't act so innocent. If you want me not to punch you, knock off…" He made a gesture between Rachel and Cooper. "…whatever THAT is."

"What? Is that what your deal is?" Finn nodded slowly, not so sure about his answer anymore. "I'm not into Streisand wanna-be's. In fact, even if I did find her attractive, her completely controlling, self-centered, and self-proclaimed stardom personality would kill any amount of sexiness she might have." He shoved Rachel's jacket at Finn. "I play Nick Arnstein in 'Funny Girl' on Broadway. Lead, opposite your little girlfriend, and I have been wanting to shoot myself in the foot ever since." Copper finished, throwing his hands in the air.

Finn stared at Cooper for a moment, everyone in the room now sitting in their own respective chairs and staring at the two intently. Even Queen, who was on the bed and snuggled into Kurt's side like before, had his head tilted towards the two men. As if he was waiting for Finn's response as well. Finn furrowed his brows together; opening his mouth as if to respond to him, but then turned his attention back to Rachel. "So…you two didn't sleep together the weekend I couldn't come up to visit you?"

Rachel laughed wetly, shaking her head at the question even though her eyes never left Kurt. "Yeah…I lied."

"Thank you!" Cooper shouted gleefully, but then shrank in on himself when he noticed Quinn giving him the death glare from where she was watching the room outside by the nurse's station. She wasn't above giving the family some privacy with Kurt, but after that seizure, Quinn wanted to keep a close eye on her friend. He mouthed, 'my bad,' before shuffling off to sit in his own chair.

Finn gaped at her, "H-How? Why? You…"

Rachel shook her head, "Can we just put that aside for now? I didn't come all this way for us. I came for him." She stepped closer to Kurt's bed, sitting down on the side of the mattress and taking one of his hands. Rachel frowned at their clammy feel, looking up at Kurt's face and watching as his eyes moved back and forth behind his eyelids. She smiled sadly, hoping that whatever he was dreaming about was something good, something that made him happy. "I mean…what can I say? He's the Glinda to my Elphaba. No matter what stupid, STUPID, fight we had…he's my best friend. I can't NOT be here for him."

Her voice croaked towards the end, despite the fact that Kurt and her hadn't spoken in years, no one had the heart to throw her out. Kurt needed people that cared about him around, and it was obvious that Rachel did care about Kurt. Burt sighed; this day had become more exhausting than he wanted it to be. "You know you're always welcome here, Rachel."

Rachel put a hand over her mouth, almost squeaking with happiness. She composed herself after a minute, rubbing a finger under one of her eyes before smiling slightly at Kurt. "Well, sorry I look as dreadful as I do. But then again, you're probably enjoying that little fact." Queen stood up and circled around himself a few times, before settling back down on the bed. He nosed one of Kurt's arms with his muzzle, burrowing under it until he got it rested on his furry neck. Then he laid his scruffy head on Kurt's stomach, whining when his human didn't scratch behind his ears like normal. Rachel cleared her throat. "You remember when we went to New York in high school?"

It was as if she expected Kurt to answer.

"Sure you do, and I bet you remember when we broke into that Broadway theatre." She chuckled.

"What?" Burt asked.

Rachel ignored him, "Remember that song we sang? The one on stage?"

Kurt, of course, didn't answer.

"Of course you do. How about we sing it, huh? Bring a little sunshine into this dreary hospital room, would you like that?" She asked.

"Rachel, I don't think—" Burt was cut off by Carole's hand on his arm. His wife shook her head at him, letting him know Rachel should be left to her one-sided conversation. People needed to cope in their own way.

She giggled, patting Kurt's hand and moving some damp hair out of his eyes. "All right, I'll start. Normally I charge for this sort of thing, but for you I'll make an exception."

They should tell her stop.

They really should.

**I'm limited**

**Just look at me**

**I'm limited**

**And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do**

**Glinda**

But no one did.

**So now it's up to you**

**For both of us**

**Now it's up to you**

Rachel poked Kurt's arm, "Your turn, Kurt."

No response.

"Come on, you can't still be mad at me." Rachel chuckled shakily, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "For old time's sake. Listen, like this."

**I've heard it said**

**That people come into our lives for a reason**

"See? Easy."

**Bringing something we must learn**

**And we are led**

**To those who help us most to grow**

**If we let them**

**And we help them in return**

"Okay, and…sing!" Rachel said.

Finn looked away from the bed, not even he could hold in his silent tears.

Cooper shuffled uncomfortable in his chair. Yeah, okay, he didn't exactly love Rachel, but he didn't hate her THAT much. This…no one should ever have to go through this.

"Kurt, please…I said I was sorry." Rachel whispered, lower lip quivering. "Why won't you sing with me?"

Sharon hiccupped on a cry in the corner, gripping her husband's hand for comfort. Wilson was no better, misty eyes trained on the tiled floor.

"Okay, I was wrong. I was so wrong back then. I should have supported you in your relationship with Blaine. I should have supported your decision to go and teach at OSU, but…but…" She sucked in a sharp breath, shutting her eyes tightly before opening them again. "But you know how self-centered I can be sometimes. That's why we're such good friends. We keep each other grounded, you know?" She sniffed slightly, letting the tears leak from her eyes. "I guess you didn't need me as much as I needed you. I mean why would you? People actually like you." She chuckled, clasping Kurt's hand in both of hers. "So can you please forgive me?"

Burt hung his head, gripping the ball cap he wore in a tight fist. Why was everything so unfair for his kid?

"Kurt? Kurt okay, okay, you don't need to sing with me. J-Just tell me we're best friends, that we've always been best friends." Rachel stared at Kurt's face, loosing hope with every second. "Or tell me to shut up. You love telling me that. You're the only one I will EVER tolerate those words from." She pleaded.

Carole kept wiping furiously at her eyes, rubbing Burt's back when he hunched over. Almost breaking when she felt his back shake with how much effort he was holding in his emotions.

Rachel crawled on the bed next to Kurt, putting her head on his chest and crying into it. "I'll do anything, ANYTHING. Just please don't leave me. You're my one, true friend, Kurt. **Y-Y-You're like…a handprint…on my heart**." Rachel was blubbering now, her words muffled as she buried her face in Kurt's clothed chest. "**And now…whatever way our stories…end**." She looked up at Kurt, gripping the pale hand in hers tighter. "**I know you have re-written mine…by being my…friend****.**"

Kurt lay still on the bed, his chest moving steadily under Rachel's head. He was still very much unconscious, and his form gave no indication that he was aware of what Rachel had said. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, and for once, Rachel couldn't care less about that. She held onto his torso tighter, the comforting rise and fall of his chest the only thing letting her know that Kurt was fine. Kurt was still alive.

Because he was dreaming.

He was remembering.

* * *

_Once again, Blaine was left waiting at the airport. It was still early, but he thought for certain Kurt was going to be there already. Sure, he still hated the idea of saying goodbye to Blaine, but that didn't mean he just wasn't going to show up, did it?_

_No._

_NO._

_Though, when he looked around at all his friends and co-workers saying goodbye to their loved ones, he couldn't help but sigh and wonder. Maybe Kurt couldn't deal with a second goodbye._

"_Hey, Wonder Twin. What's got your thong all wadded up?" Santana chirped. Blaine snorted, shouldering his bag higher and still staring out across the waiting area, eyes still searching for Kurt. Her eyebrows rose, "Wow, really? No Satan comment? Or lez-be-honest joke?" Blaine shrugged. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Look, don't worry too much about it. He probably had to do something for that professor job of his. Brittney ain't here neither. She got held up in a meeting with her wedding planner. They'll be here."_

_Blaine smiled slightly, "You're really letting her plan the whole thing, huh?"_

_It was Santana's turn to snort, "I personally could not care less. All I said was, no daffodils, no fugly dresses, there better be some pigs in a blanket, and booze." Blaine raised an eyebrow. She shrugged, "What? My abuela's coming. She may be coming around to me being gay, but the last thing she wants to do is sit in a church and watch two lesbians get married without being totally smashed. As long as she's there, I'm totally fine with it."_

_Blaine was about to comment on that, but a familiar voice stopped him. "Hey, Squirt!" He groaned when he heard it. "Aww…look at my baby bro, all proper in his Sargent uniform."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Hey, Coop. Come to see me off?"_

_Cooper smiled, "Actually, I came to give Santana a little something."_

"_We've been over this. I will not sleep with you. You look like a creepy version of Eric from 'The Little Mermaid.' " She deadpanned._

_Cooper blinked, then huffed. "Woman, just go outside!"_

"_What? No, I…"_

"_Either you can walk to the parking lot on your own, or I will carry you."_

"_Touch me and I shoot you."_

"_Santana!"_

"_Fine!" She shrugged off her bags and stalked out to the parking lot, muttering obscenities about Cooper the entire way._

_Blaine tilted his head, "Remind me how you get dates again…"_

_Cooper rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Just follow me. You're gonna wanna see this too."_

"_Lead the way…Eric." Blaine snickered, dropping his bags and following Cooper towards the parking lot._

_His brother flipped him the bird, exiting the airport and finding Santana standing in the middle of the lot. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her boot tapping out an 'I'm waiting' rhythm. "Well?"_

_Cooper just smirked at her, pulling out a small remote from his leather jacket pocket. Needless to say, both Santana and Blaine were confused. Until…_

_**(Our love runs deep like a Chevy)**_

_**(If you fall I'll fall with you baby)**_

_**('Cause that's the way we like to do it)**_

_**(That's the way we like)**_

_Santana quickly turned on her heels, eyes widening in surprise at what she saw._

_**(You run around open doors like a gentleman)**_

_**(And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything.")**_

_**('Cause that's the way you like to do it)**_

_**(That's the way you like)**_

_The Latina put her hands over her mouth, staring in awe at her fiancé as she danced out from behind one of the cars. Brittney was singing into a microphone, the music coming from speakers somewhere in the parking lot._

_**(Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine)**_

_**(Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time)**_

_**(Just you and I, just you and I)**_

_**(Whoa, whoa)**_

_By this time, some people had started spilling from the airport waiting area. They had smiles on their faces, everyone watching the performance with their spouses and children._

_**(No matter how far we go,)**_

_**(I want the whole world to know)**_

_**(I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way)**_

_**(No matter what the people say,)**_

_**(I know that we'll never break)**_

_**('Cause our love was made, made in the USA)**_

_**(Made in the USA, yeah)**_

_Brittney blew a kiss to her fiancé, and then made a grand gesture to direct everyone's attention to somewhere behind her._

_**YOU'RE ALWAYS READING MY MIND LIKE A LETTER**_

_**WHEN I'M COLD, YOU'RE THERE LIKE A SWEATER**_

_**'CAUSE THAT'S THE WAY YOU LIKE TO DO IT**_

_**THAT'S THE WAY YOU LIKE**_

_Kurt had come out from behind the same car Brittney had, singing into a similar looking microphone as he serenaded his soldier._

_**I'LL NEVER EVER LET THE WORLD GET THE BEST OF YOU**_

_**EVERY NIGHT WE'RE APART, I'M STILL NEXT TO YOU**_

_**'CAUSE THAT'S THE WAY I LIKE TO DO IT**_

_**THAT'S THE WAY I LIKE**_

_Cooper smiled at his little brother's face. Blaine was absolutely beaming. It was definitely worth the trouble of 'borrowing' all the equipment from his job. Plus, Kurt was good for Blaine. They…complimented each other._

_**WE TOUCH DOWN EAST COAST**_

_**DINNER ON THE SKY RISE,**_

_**WINTER IS THE BEST TIME FOR WALKING ON THE CITY LIGHTS **_

_**YOU AND I, YOU AND I**_

_**WHOA, WHOA**_

_Blaine came up to stand next to Santana, both of them feeling overwhelmed and absolutely loved._

_**NO MATTER HOW FAR WE GO,**_

_**I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW**_

_**I WANT YOU BAD, AND I WON'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY**_

_**NO MATTER WHAT THE PEOPLE SAY**_

_**I KNOW THAT WE'LL NEVER BREAK**_

_**'CAUSE OUR LOVE WAS MADE, MADE IN THE USA**_

_Kurt grasped the hand Brittney wasn't using to hold her microphone, and then waved to Blaine where he was standing next to Santana._

_**'CAUSE BABY I'LL BITE THE BULLET**_

_**AND TAKE THE BLOW FOR LOVE**_

_**WHOA OH OH, OUR LOVE WAS MADE IN THE USA**_

_Blaine chocked on what he must assume was a sob. No one had ever done something as wonderful as this for him. There were literally no words worthy enough to fathom how much he deeply loved Kurt._

_**MADE IN THE USA**_

_**(Made in the USA)**_

_Kurt and Brittney looked at each other, both smiling at one another before skipping towards their respective soldiers._

_**(NO MATTER HOW FAR WE GO,)**_

_**(I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW)**_

_**(I WANT YOU BAD, AND I WON'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY)**_

_**(NO MATTER WHAT THE PEOPLE SAY)**_

_**(I KNOW THAT WE'LL NEVER BREAK)**_

_**('CAUSE OUR LOVE WAS MADE, MADE IN THE USA)**_

_**(MADE IN THE USA, YEAH)**_

_Blaine and Santana both laughed in surprise, not expecting their lovers to grab them and twirl them in a parking lot._

_**MADE IN THE U.S.**_

_**(Made in the U.S.)**_

_Kurt and Blaine came to a stop in the middle of the parking lot, foreheads pressed together intimately._

_**MADE IN THE U.S.A.**_

_The couples kissed, along with most of the people saying goodbye at the airport. Applause was given to the two singers, but that wasn't their main concern. It was their loved one leaving that held all their focus. "H-How?"_

_Kurt giggled, "Me and Britt had to find something to keep us occupied while our soldiers were off working hard on base." He wiped Blaine's cheeks, chuckling wetly when he realized they were becoming wet. "Hey, why are you crying?"_

_Blaine shook his head at the question, feeling more moisture gather in his hazel eyes. "I just love you…that's all. And I want to kick myself because I feel like I haven't expressed that enough to you. Not in the amount of time we've had together, not as well as you did just now."_

_Kurt shushed Blaine and his nonsense. "Blaine Devin Anderson, how dare you think that way? You…have made me feel more love in five months, than I have ever felt with any other man. Being away from you…will be the hardest thing I will ever do, but I can get through it, because I know…I know we're going to be together again."_

_Blaine sniffed, grabbing the back of Kurt's head and kissing him passionately. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. It's a privilege to be captivated by you. It's an honor to be loved by you."_

"_Stop. Stop talking. If you say one more perfect thing to me, I am not going to be able to let you go. You hear me? Just one more kiss, one more kiss and then you have to go."_

_Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt with every fiber of his being, tears cascading down his cheeks as he did so. "I'll call when I can." Kiss. "I'll Skype when I can." Kiss. "I'll write you every chance I get with whatever I can manage to write with."_

_Kurt kissed Blaine again, throwing his arms around his neck to bring them closer. "Me too. God, me too. I'll write you every day." Kiss. "Twice a day." Kiss. "For two years, until the day I can do this again."_

_Blaine nodded, hugging Kurt to him tightly and desperately. "You move me in ways I never thought possible."_

_Kurt giggled, pushing Blaine away playfully. "All right, get a move on soldier boy. I'll be here when you get back."_

_Blaine smiled, "Promise?"_

"_Always."_

* * *

A/N: Snippets from Wicked's 'For Good' and the second song was Demi Lovato's 'Made in the USA.' Please leave a review on your way out! :D

P.S. We can hold hands and cry together during Cory's tribute episode.


End file.
